Destiny
by OiCarool
Summary: Elisabeta é uma mulher com sonhos incomuns, presa a um futuro incerto. Darcy é um homem tradicional, tentando fugir de um passado que o atormenta. O que pode nascer deste encontro?
1. Chapter 1

O vento gelado bagunçava os cabelos castanhos de Elisabeta Benedito. Seu cavalo, Tornado, galopava pelos campos do Vale do Café, sem rumo, buscando apenas a liberdade que sua dona tanto ansiava. Prestes a completar 24 anos, Elisabeta não tinha desejos comuns. Queria encontrar o seu lugar no mundo, um lugar que ainda desconhecia.

Na tarde que caia, a mais velha de cinco irmãs encarava as paisagens que passavam como borrões, em parte pela velocidade de sua cavalgada, em parte pelas lágrimas que insistiam em nublar sua visão. Era mais um dia de conflitos com sua mãe, que insistia que estava na hora de Elisabeta casar-se.

Mas o casamento não era parte dos planos de Elisabeta. Não acreditava em uma união sem amor, e não acreditava ser possível buscar os seus sonhos atrelada a alguém. Muito menos se este alguém fosse um fazendeiro do Vale do Café, cujos sonhos se resumiam a pés e grãos.

Não seria feliz ao lado de Xavier. Não poderia negar que era um homem bonito, de posses, com uma reputação impecável. Porém, não havia amor ou cumplicidade. Nos constantes passeios em que faziam, Elisabeta buscava no fazendeiro as características que indicassem que Xavier poderia alimentar seus sonhos, mas elas não estavam lá.

Apesar de sua educação e generosidade, Xavier era um homem focado nos negócios. Seu mundo girava em torno do Vale do Café, e embora Elisa não soubesse qual era o seu lugar no mundo, sabia que não era o que já conhecia. Tinha certeza que reconheceria o que buscava no momento em que encontrasse.

Porém o tempo agora corria contra seus desejos. Faltava a Elisabeta a coragem necessária para sair de casa e procurar seu próprio destino. Pensava nas irmãs, a quem cuidara a vida inteira, e nos pais, que já começavam a apresentar os sinais da idade. Mas agora não havia mais escolha.

Nos últimos meses finalmente aceitara os cortejos de Xavier, e só agora percebia o erro cometido. Não esperava que o fazendeiro entendesse seus passeios, e até mesmo os beijos roubados, como uma relação séria. Por isso a surpresa quando, nesta manhã, Ofélia chegara à casa eufórica, após saber as fofocas da cidade. Xavier estava buscando anéis de noivado, e Elisabeta saberia que era uma questão de tempo até que o pedido fosse feito.

Tentou conversar com a mãe e expor seus desejos, sem sucesso. Ofélia Benedito acreditava na instituição matrimonial. Acreditava que o dever de uma mulher era casar-se, ter filhos e cuidar da casa. Mas para a primogênita esse destino era torturante. A ideia de nunca sair do Vale do Café a assombrava.

E não queria magoar Xavier. Não era de sua índole brincar com os sentimentos. Calculara errado os passos dados, e agora precisaria resolver a situação. Gostava de Xavier, era um homem correto e justo, um dos maiores produtores de café da região. Um homem que a respeitava e ouvia. Eram apenas muito diferentes, e Elisabeta sabia que alguns beijos não mudariam os planos opostos que ambos tinham.

Elisabeta balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar seus problemas sem solução. Sentiu Tornado aumentar sua velocidade ao chegar mais perto de casa, e embora não quisesse voltar, Elisabeta sabia que o animal já estava exausto por passar uma tarde correndo sem direção. Acariciou a crina do cavalo, grata ao companheiro.

Mas a distração impediu que Elisabeta ouvisse o som do carro que se aproximava, e sua mão frouxa na rédea não impediu que fosse arremessada ao chão quando Tornado assustou-se com o obstáculo que surgiu sem sua direção. Sentiu a cabeça bater forte no chão, a deixando atordoada.

\- A senhorita está bem? – ouviu um homem perguntar.

Elisabeta tentou levantar-se, porém a tontura a atingiu novamente, fazendo com que deitasse novamente.

\- Ei, calma. – ouviu a voz novamente, dessa vez sentindo que alguém tocava em seu rosto. – Abra os olhos.

Ela abriu os olhos com calma, tentando focar no ambiente à sua volta. Porém, foram olhos de um misto de azul e verde que a encararam de volta, fazendo-a sentir um atordoamento diferente. Ele a encarava com preocupação, uma mecha solta no cabelo impecavelmente arrumado. Nunca o vira no Vale do Café, pois tinha certeza que lembraria daqueles olhos se já os tivesse visto.

\- A senhorita está bem? – ele repetiu, ajoelhado à seu lado.

\- Sim, sim. – ela levou a mão a cabeça. – O que diabos o senhor estava fazendo por estas bandas?

\- Me desculpe, eu acabo de chegar à região. Estou procurando a casa onde ficarei hospedado. – ele apressou-se a responder.

\- Pois saiba que o senhor precisa tomar mais cuidado. – Elisabeta respondeu, recuperando-se totalmente e levantando-se abruptamente. – Poderia ter me matado.

\- Ora, a senhorita é quem não deveria estar tão distraída. – o homem também levantou-se, sacudindo a poeira de seus joelhos.

\- E quem disse que eu estava distraída? – ela cruzou os braços, observando-o.

Suas vestes eram de qualidade, e seu olhar arrogante deixava claro que era um homem rico. Mas nem seu dinheiro e nem seus olhos perturbadores a impediriam de falar umas verdades.

\- É claro que estava. – ele bufou. – De que outra forma explicaria não ter ouvido o automóvel?

\- O senhor é quem dirige esta, esta coisa, de forma imprudente, e eu quem deveria ouvi-lo? E se uma criança entrasse em sua frente?

\- Uma criança seria menos tola. – respondeu arrogante, arrancando um olhar indignado de Elisabeta.

\- O senhor é muito arrogante. – o olhar dela faiscou.

\- E a senhorita é uma descontrolada. – o homem cruzou os braços.

Darcy mal podia acreditar que estava naquela situação. Acabara de chegar ao Vale do Café, procurando a casa dos Bittencourt para hospedar-se, e já estava envolvido em um mal entendido. Julieta prometera que o campo era o lugar perfeito para Darcy colocar seus pensamentos e negócios em ordem, mas sua impressão agora era o completo oposto.

\- Mas é claro! – ouvi-a dizer em tom alto. – Por que me espantaria de um homem como o senhor sugerir que eu, uma mulher, seja histérica?

\- Senhorita, me desculpe novamente pelo inconveniente. – disse, irritado e desconfortável.

\- Pois não desculpo. – ela disse, cruzando os braços novamente.

Darcy suspirou pesadamente. Aquela moça cheirava a confusão, com sua postura desafiadora e os olhos claros faiscando a cada palavra. Mas Darcy era um homem observador, e sabia que o nariz e os olhos avermelhados significavam que estivera chorando. E ultimamente uma mulher chorando era o suficiente parar tirar sua paz.

\- A senhorita precisa que eu a leve em casa? – perguntou, impaciente, querendo seguir seu caminho.

\- É claro que não. Apesar de sua tentativa de matar o meu cavalo, ele pode muito bem me levar para casa. – respondeu ironicamente.

\- Pois boa sorte em encontrar o seu cavalo. – Darcy respondeu, dando as costas para a moça e entrando novamente no carro.

Elisabeta encarou o ambiente à sua volta. Em algum momento em meio à sua discussão com o desconhecido, Tornado havia seguido seu caminho sem ela. Bufou, irritada. Nada poderia piorar naquele dia. Mas recusava-se a pedir ajuda à um homem tão insuportável.

\- Tenho pernas, não se preocupe. – respondeu mais para si mesma do que para ele.

Elisabeta começou a caminhar em direção a sua casa. Era um caminho longo e sabia que só chegaria à residência quando o sol não mais brilhasse. Além disso a cada passo sua cabeça latejava, assim como suas costas. Não bastando o desconforto, o homem seguia lentamente em seu automóvel, atrás dela.

\- Seria mais fácil se a senhorita aceitasse a minha oferta. – Darcy gritou por cima do barulho do motor.

\- E por que eu deveria? – Elisabeta respondeu, sem encará-lo.

\- A senhorita mal consegue dar dois passos sem gemer de dor. – respondeu, preocupado.

\- E por que se importa? – ela parou abruptamente, fazendo-o frear de repente.

\- A senhorita está louca? – Darcy gritou, assustado. – Eu quase passei por cima da senhorita!

\- Não seria a primeira vez que o senhor tenta me matar hoje. Por acaso tem algum problema? – Elisa implicou.

\- Senhorita, eu estou tentando ser cavalheiro. Como bem sabe, é minha culpa que seu cavalo tenha disparado. – Darcy bufou, saindo novamente do carro.

\- Sua culpa? – um sorriso irônico apareceu nos lábios de Elisabeta. – Recordo-me do senhor dizendo que a culpada era eu, por estar distraída.

\- A senhorita quer mesmo debater este assunto? – ele cruzou os braços, impaciente. – Eu estou faminto e acabo de dirigir pelo dia inteiro, gostaria de seguir o meu caminho.

\- E o que está impedindo o senhor? – ela manteve seu olhar no dele.

\- Eu não deixarei que caminhe até sua casa, está quase anoitecendo, pelo amor de Deus. Seja racional.

\- Ai está novamente, o senhor me chamando de descontrolada. Pois prefiro ir com as minhas próprias pernas à dividir um carro com o senhor.

Darcy respirou fundo, sem tolerar mais um segundo daquela discussão. Não sairia dali enquanto aquela mulher não entrasse em seu carro e não a deixaria enquanto não a visse entrar em segurança em casa.

\- Bom, a senhorita não me deixa outra escolha. – disse desgostoso.

Elisabeta viu o homem aproximar-se dela. Ele era alto, com ombros largos, e apesar do ar aristocrata, era um homem visivelmente forte. Evitou o impulso que teve de correr para longe quando ele parou em sua frente.

\- É sua última chance de entrar neste carro por livre vontade. – ele avisou, e Elisabeta bufou.

Sem mover-se, não segurou um grito de susto quando o homem subitamente a levantou por cima de seus ombros, segurando suas pernas enquanto ela debatia-se e tentava socar suas costas.

\- O que o senhor está fazendo? – Elisabeta gritou. – Me solte! Alguém me ajude, um maníaco está no Vale do Café.

\- Acalme-se, mulher! – Darcy disse irritado, mantendo-a firme apesar das tentativas dela de se soltar.

Abriu a porta do carona do automóvel com uma das mãos, enquanto a segurava com a outra. Sem qualquer dificuldade, a sentou no banco, encarando os olhos atormentados dela.

\- Como ousa? – ela gritou.

\- Se a senhorita sair deste automóvel eu vou colocá-la de novo, mesmo que tenhamos que ficar aqui até amanhã. – Darcy avisou, acomodando as pernas dela e fechando a porta.

Elisabeta o encarou com irritação ao vê-lo passar em frente ao carro e então sentar-se ao seu lado. Como aquele homem insuportável ousava força-la à qualquer coisa? Não importava que sua cabeça latejava ou que parecia impossível chegar à sua casa em ajuda. Ele não tinha o direito de desrespeitá-la daquela forma.

\- O senhor é um bruto! – bufou.

\- A senhorita é uma cabeça dura e eu não estou reclamando. – ele respondeu, dando partida. – Agora, por favor, me diga como chegar à sua casa.

\- O senhor não vai me deixar em casa. Um maníaco como o senhor não pode saber onde moro. – respondeu irritada.

\- Pois posso deixa-la nas proximidades, é só indicar o caminho.

A contragosto, Elisabeta apontou a direção, percorrendo o caminho em silêncio. Os raios de sol se tornavam escassos, mas com certeza Elisabeta chegaria em casa muito mais rapidamente do que se dependesse de suas pernas.

Darcy permaneceu em silêncio, irritado e impaciente. Mal via a hora de chegar na casa da Julieta, tomar um banho e dormir. Perdera até a fome com a confusão causada. Manteve os olhos na estraga, sem querer encarar de novo a mulher insuportável à seu lado.

\- Aqui está bom. – ela disse, abruptamente.

\- Me desculpe novamente. – sua educação mandava desculpar-se. – Pelo acidente e pelos meus modos.

\- Espero que siga seu caminho sem tentar passar por cima de outras pessoas. – ela respondeu com desdém, descendo do automóvel.

\- E eu espero que a senhorita preste mais atenção à estrada. – respondeu irritado.

\- O senhor é insuportável. – Elisabeta gritou, virando-se para ele.

\- A senhorita é intolerável. – Darcy gritou de volta.

\- Eu espero nunca mais ver esse seu rosto arrogante. – ela disse, dando as costas à ele.

\- Pois nem eu quero ver o seu!

Darcy bufou ao vê-la desaparecer na escuridão. Sua estadia no Vale do Café não poderia ter começado pior. Sequer podia acreditar em seu destempero ao lidar com a moça que acabara de sair de seu carro. Orgulhava-se de sua educação, de ser um homem paciente e centrado. Por que diabos entrara em uma discussão sem fim com aquela mulher?

Elisabeta ouviu quando o motor do carro foi ligado novamente, pisando duro. Saíra de casa para distrair-se e pensar nos problemas, mas agora estava ainda mais atormentada. Como alguém com olhos tão impressionantes podia ser tão arrogante e grosseiro?

Foi muito tempo depois, quando a discussão voltava à cabeça dos dois impedindo-os de dormir que perceberam que sequer haviam se apresentado.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy Williamson acordou cedo, como em todos os dias. Gostava de caminhar pelo campo antes de iniciar o dia. E este era um dia muito especial. Já estava no Vale do Café há pouco mais de 10 dias, tempo suficiente para avaliar suas escolhas e decidir estabelecer-se na região.

A vida de Darcy havia sido profundamente modificada nos últimos meses. Desde que a esposa caíra doente, Darcy dedicara sua vida à procurar novos especialistas que pudessem avalia-la. Todos eram categóricos em afirmar que, apesar de desconhecida, a doença de Mary era grave e potencialmente fatal.

Mostraram-se certos há pouco mais de um mês, quando a esposa dera seu último suspiro, deixando-o no mundo com a maior das responsabilidades. Embora seu casamento não fosse por amor, Mary era uma mulher justa, honesta e mostrara-se a melhor mãe que Darcy já conhecera.

Restava agora uma pequena lembrança prestes a completar cinco anos, de cabelos castanhos e vibrantes olhos esverdeados, que agora tentava se adaptar a um país diferente e à ausência da mãe. Darcy não pretendia deixa-la tanto tempo aos cuidados de Charlotte, mas precisava ter certeza que o Vale do Café seria o local certo para a criação da pequena Elizabeth.

E tirando a confusão do primeiro dia, com a desconhecida dos olhos faiscantes, Darcy encontrara no Vale do Café um local calmo, com pessoas trabalhadoras e acolhedoras. Não poderia imaginar lugar melhor do que uma cidade pacata para a readaptação de sua filha.

É claro que chegaria o momento em que pretendia oferecer à filha a oportunidade de conhecer o mundo, e quem sabe ter uma profissão, como tantas mulheres já faziam na Inglaterra e ensaiavam fazer no Brasil. Mas naquele momento tudo o que ele e Lizzie precisavam era de paz e serenidade.

Aguardava ansiosamente a chegada de Charlotte e Lizzie, que deveria acontecer no começo da tarde. E precisava deixar tudo perfeito para receber sua pequena joia. Fizera questão de combinar com Julieta e Camilo todos os detalhes das refeições e acomodações.

A única coisa que preocupava Darcy era o céu, que aos poucos começava a acumular nuvens carregadas. Porém, com sorte não pegariam chuva no caminho e a viagem seria tranquila o suficiente para não deixar Lizzie insegura. Ele retornou rapidamente à casa, era um dia cheio e precisava alimentar-se.

Supreendeu-se ao encontrar a nova amiga de Camilo, Jane Benedito, sentada à mesa ao lado de Julieta, Susana e do próprio amigo. Camilo a conhecera há poucos dias, em um baile, e desde então não desgrudavam-se, a despeito de Julieta não aprova-la em totalidade.

\- Bom dia. – disse, entrando na sala de jantar. – Como vai, Jane?

\- Muito bem, e o senhor? – perguntou educadamente.

\- Estou ótimo. Camilo deve ter comentado que hoje Lizzie chega de São Paulo. – ele sorriu.

\- Jane, você vai adorar Lizzie. É um encanto de menina. – Julieta comentou. – Muitíssimo bem educada. – alfinetou.

\- Eu gosto muito de crianças. – Jane respondeu sem abalar-se. – Estou ansiosa para conhece-la.

\- Mal posso esperar para vê-la. – Susana comentou, com um sorriso dissimulado.

Darcy sorriu, sentindo-se mais feliz do que estivera nos últimos meses. A doença de Mary havia sido um golpe duro em sua pequena família, mesmo que seu casamento não estivesse em sua melhor fase. Devia muito à ela, e sentia seu coração apertado a cada vez que percebia que Lizzie cresceria sem o exemplo forte e independente da mãe.

Ainda assim, este era um recomeço. Era hora de deixar para trás os momentos sombrios que viveram, e tentar mostrar à filha um novo mundo, repleto de sonhos e esperança. Sabia o quanto seria importante essa mudança de ambiente, e mal podia conter a alegria ao imaginar sua pequena correndo pelos jardins da mansão.

Entre conversas amenas, todos fizeram a primeira refeição do dia. Darcy logo subiu para arrumar os últimos detalhes do quarto de Elizabeth, com quase todas as coisas que trouxera da Inglaterra. Queria que tudo estivesse perfeito, pois precisavam iniciar a nova vida com o pé direito.

O dia passou mais rápido do que Darcy esperava, mas sua preocupação só aumentava, a medida que o tempo fechava e as nuvens pareciam mais carregadas. Passava das três horas quando as gotas começaram a cair pesadamente, deixando Darcy ainda mais aflito.

O carro era moderno e com certeza não haveria problemas, mas a chuva forte o fazia pensar nas estradas alagadas, e Charlotte e Lizzie já estavam um pouco atrás em seu cronograma. Jane e Camilo observavam sua angústia, enquanto Darcy olhava pela janela.

\- Acalme-se, Darcy. Logo estarão aqui, sãs e salvas. – Camilo tentou sorrir.

\- Não se preocupe, Darcy. – Jane levantou-se, levando a mão a seu ombro. – Os caminhos para o Vale do Café estão acostumados a receber tanta água.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. – Darcy tentou sorrir, procurando uma cadeira para sentar-se.

Camilo e Jane tentavam conversar com Darcy e diminuir suas preocupações, sem muito sucesso. Darcy tentou manter-se sentado, mas sobressaltou-se quando ouviu a batida pesada na porta.

Levantou-se rapidamente, aliviado, mas ao abrir a porta sentiu-se confuso.

\- A senhorita?

\- O senhor? - disseram os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

\- Esta é a minha casa. – ele disse, observando-a ensopada da cabeça aos pés. – O que faz aqui?

\- Vim procurar minha irmã. – Elisabeta cruzou os braços, tentando aquecer-se. – Pretendia leva-la para casa antes da chuva.

\- Sua irmã? – perguntou, confuso.

\- Sim, Jane. – respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – O senhor por acaso vai me convidar para entrar, ou devo ficar na chuva?

\- É claro, entre, me desculpe. – ele disse, abrindo espaço para ela entrar. – Vou pedir que tragam uma toalha.

\- Minha irmã! – Jane exclamou, vendo Elisabeta entrar na sala. – O que aconteceu?

\- Eu vim buscar você. – Elisabeta riu. – Fui pega desprevenida. – ela apontou para seu próprio estado.

\- Desprevenida... – Darcy resmungou.

\- O senhor tem algum comentário a fazer? – Elisabeta virou-se para ele, irritada.

\- Vocês se conhecem? – Camilo os observou, intrigado.

\- Este senhor tentou me atropelar. – ela apontou para Darcy, ao mesmo tempo em que um empregado lhe estendia uma toalha.

\- Ora, foi um acidente! – disse, exasperado, fazendo Elisa revirar os olhos.

\- Desculpe a minha indelicadeza. Como vai, Camilo? – ela cumprimentou.

\- Muito bem, e a senhorita? – Camilo sorriu.

\- Molhada. – Elisa riu novamente.

Darcy voltou a encarar a janela, lembrando-se de sua preocupação.

\- Por acaso, em seu caminho para cá, a senhorita não viu um carro nesta direção? – Camilo perguntou, fazendo Darcy voltar seu olhar para Elisa.

\- Ah, sim. – ela disse despreocupada. – Estavam desviando de algumas poças, mas devem chegar a qualquer minuto, não estavam longe. Esperam algum convidado?

Nem bem Elisabeta terminou de dizer essas palavras, e a porta abriu-se. Estando mais perto da porta, seu olhar se chocou com um novo olhar em tons de verde e azul, vibrando em sua direção. Elisa deu um passo para trás, surpresa com a força daquela troca. Mas durou apenas um segundo, antes da pequena menina desviar seu olhar para o homem desconhecido, que já caminhava em direção à porta, com um sorriso que Elisa sequer imaginava que ele pudesse ter.

\- Daddy! – a menina gritou, correndo em direção ao homem, que ajoelhou-se para recebe-la em seus braços.

\- Que saudade! – ele disse, fechando os olhos e abraçando a filha.

\- Daddy, we... – a menina começou, antes de receber um olhar de censura de Darcy. – Desculpe. – ela disse, abrindo um grande sorriso. – Começou a chover, e tia Charlotte ficou com medo!

\- É mesmo? – ele sorriu com a empolgação de Lizzie. – Fizeram boa viagem? – direcionou-se à irmã.

Elisabeta observava a troca com curiosidade. Então o homem insuportável morava na casa dos Bittencourt, e era amigo ou parente de Camilo. E pelo que podia observar, a menina era sua filha. Sentiu-se confusa ao vê-lo sorrir tão abertamente, tão diferente do homem que conhecera.

\- O melhor que poderíamos, nestas condições. – Charlotte sorriu, largando algumas coisas. – Como vai, Camilo?

Camilo cumprimentou Charlotte, apresentando Jane em seguida. Elisa permaneceu no canto do quarto, alheia as movimentações, observando a conversa animada do homem com sua filha. Pelo menos até que os dois pares de olhos do mesmo tom viraram-se para ela, e Elisabeta novamente sentiu-se invadida, desnorteada.

Mal registrou quando a garotinha correu em sua direção, oferecendo a ela o olhar curioso e um sorriso arrebatador. O pai a seguiu, e quando os dois pararam à sua frente, Elisa sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Não conseguia entender porque sentia-se tão hipnotizada.

\- Oi. – a pequena aumentou o sorriso. – Você está molhada.

\- É mesmo, veja só.– Elisa logo recuperou-se do choque, ajoelhando-se em frente à menina. – Como é o seu nome? – perguntou, tocando a ponta do nariz da menina.

\- O meu nome é Elizabeth. – respondeu ainda sorrindo, alheia ao novo choque que percorreu o corpo da mulher à sua frente. – E o seu?

\- O meu? O meu nome é Elisabeta. – disse, tentando controlar uma voz que tentava falhar.

Os olhos de Elisabeta encontraram os de Darcy, que exibiam uma mistura de perplexidade e confusão, refletindo quase o mesmo que os seus. Era uma grande coincidência que as duas tivessem nomes tão parecidos.

\- Elisabeta? Como Elizabeth? – a pequena perguntou, batendo palminhas. – Papai, nós temos o mesmo nome. – disse empolgada. – A chamam de Lizzie também?

\- Não. – Elisa ofereceu à Lizzie um sorriso. – Os meus amigos me chamam de Elisa.

\- Você quer ser minha amiga? – a garotinha perguntou rapidamente, com olhos arregalados.

\- Mas é claro que eu quero. – Elisabeta riu.

\- Então eu vou mostrar a você as minhas bonecas. Posso, papai?

Darcy encarou os olhos da filha e os de Elisabeta, direcionados para ele. Eram de tons completamente diferentes, mas olhando-as assim, lado a lado, Darcy não pode deixar de notar alguma semelhança.

\- Lizzie, suas bonecas ainda estão em suas malas. – ele sorriu. – E você ainda não cumprimentou o seu padrinho. – ele apontou para Camilo, que cruzou os braços fingindo estar emburrado.

A menina soltou um gritinho, correndo em direção ao padrinho e jogando-se em seus braços. Elisabeta e Darcy a seguiram com o olhar, sorriso espelhados em seus rostos. Quando voltaram seus olhares um para o outro, o sorriso aos poucos se desfez.

\- Elisabeta... – Darcy disse, e Elisa sentiu-se estranhamente aquecida.

\- Já sabe o meu nome. – ela deu de ombros. – Mas acredito que ainda não sei o seu.

\- Darcy. Darcy Williamson. – ele ofereceu um sorriso discreto.

\- Williamson... O senhor não é parente dos Bittencourt. – disse mais para si mesma.

\- Os Bittencourt são grandes amigos e sócios. – ele apressou-se em explicar.

\- Muito bem. – Elisabeta tentou sorrir. – Vejo que Jane está ambientada. – ela observou a irmã junto à Camilo e Lizzie. – Voltarei para casa e volto para busca-la quando a chuva cessar.

\- O que? – Darcy disse, espantado. – É claro que não.

\- O que disse? – ela voltou o olhar à ele, desafiando-o.

\- A senhorita não sairá desta casa neste temporal. – ele cruzou os braços.

\- E quem irá me impedir? – ela cochichou, quando queria aumentar o tom de voz.

\- A senhorita já sabe. E espero que não me faça fazer uma cena em frente à minha filha. – Darcy repreendeu, fazendo Elisa suavizar.

\- Muito bem, vou então à ala dos empregados. – deu de ombros. – Para que lado devo ir?

\- Que sandice é essa? – Darcy a encarou, fazendo-a parar. – A senhorita agora é minha convidada. Vou pedir à minha irmã que providencie roupas secas.

\- Não é necessário. – ela tentou dizer, mas Darcy já havia chamado a irmã, que vinha em direção a eles.

\- Charlotte, esta é Elisabeta, irmã de Jane. – apresentou, notando o espanto também na expressão da irmã. – Sei que está cansada, mas poderia por favor emprestar algum de seus vestidos à ela?

\- É um prazer conhece-la. – Elisabeta apressou-se. – Mas não será necessário.

\- O prazer é todo meu, e é claro que será necessário. A temperatura está caindo, logo estará congelando. Venha comigo.

E sem poder protestar Elisabeta foi guiada pelas escadas até o aposento de cima, onde uma das empregadas já desfazias as malas de Charlotte.

\- E então, a quanto tempo conhece meu irmão? – ela perguntou, sorrindo, enquanto escolhia um de seus vestidos.

\- Não sei se poderia dizer que o conheço. – Elisa respondeu, educada. – Tivemos um acidente na estrada há alguns dias. – Charlotte ergueu a sobrancelha ao notar sua expressão fechada.

\- Sei que Darcy parece um homem duro. – apressou-se em defender o irmão. – Mas os últimos meses foram difíceis, com a doença e morte da esposa.

Elisabeta sentiu seu coração apertar-se ao pensar na pequena Lizzie, que mesmo diante de tantos problemas mantinha um sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu sinto muito. – disse, baixinho.

\- Tudo ficará bem. – Charlotte tentou sorrir. – Lizzie e Darcy vão se adaptar a esta realidade. – disse mais para si mesma, dando à Elisabeta a impressão de que já estivera nesta situação.

Charlotte então entregou um de seus vestidos à Elisabeta, deixando-a sozinha para que pudesse se trocar. Elisa desceu minutos depois, com os cabelos ainda molhados, para encontrar Jane, Camilo e Charlotte sentados em um sofá, enquanto o outro era ocupado por Darcy e Lizzie, em seu colo.

\- Elisa! – a menina disse alto, levantando-se do colo do pai e indo em sua direção.

Elisabeta sorriu, ainda intrigada com a força do olhar da menina, mas despreparada para o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo ao segurar a mão de Lizzie. A menina puxou Elisabeta para o sofá onde estava com o pai minutos antes.

Ela sentou-se no pequeno espaço disponível, sua perna encostando na de Darcy e causando um pulo em seu estômago. Lizzie sentou-se em seu colo, e ao passar os braços ao redor da menina, Elisabeta sentiu uma onda de choque atingi-la. Seu braço encostou no de Darcy com a mudança de posição, e Elisabeta perguntava-se se algum deles estava sentindo o mesmo que ela.

Não levou muito para que Lizzie adormecesse, com a cabeça no colo do pai e as pernas no colo de Elisabeta. Darcy tentou pedir desculpas algumas vezes, estranhando o comportamento da filha, que não era afeiçoada a estranhos, mas Elisabeta reafirmou que não havia problema.

Quando Darcy segurou a filha nos braços e pediu licença a todos para coloca-la para dormir, Elisabeta sentiu um vazio atingi-la. Não podia explicar nada do que sentira naquela tarde, a afeição instantânea por Lizzie, ou o formigamento em seu corpo nos lugares em que sua pele tocara a de Darcy.

Pai e filha não retornaram mais à presença de todos, e quando Camilo ofereceu-se para levar Elisabeta e Jane para casa no automóvel, as duas nem pensaram antes de aceitar. No caminho para casa, seus pensamentos estavam naqueles pares de olhos claros e na energia que emanava deles. Mal sabia que, deitado ao lado da filha, Darcy pensava sobre tudo o que vira.

As últimas palavras de Mary ecoando em sua mente, num desconforto crescente. O que tomara como delírio da esposa antes de sua morte agora fazia seu corpo arrepiar-se, e seu ceticismo ficar abalado.

"Lizzie ficará bem. Elisabeta estará lá." fora o que Mary dissera. Darcy pensava que fora uma mera troca de letras, mas ao ver Elisabeta com Lizzie, um pedaço seu perguntou-se se seria possível...


	3. Chapter 3

Elisabeta encarava seu reflexo no espelho. Há alguns dias, desde que conhecera a pequena Elizabeth Williamson, via-se repentinamente pensativa. Sentia uma estranha conexão com a menina, e apesar dos poucos momentos juntas, ansiava por saber sobre sua adaptação ao Vale do Café.

Mas é claro que não poderia simplesmente voltar à casa dos Bittencourt e abordar o assunto. A começar o pai dela, Darcy, sequer imaginava que Elisabeta sabia a respeito da morte de sua esposa. Não poderia conversar sobre isto como se fosse banal, e a única pessoa a quem poderia perguntar era Charlotte.

Ainda assim, não o faria. Por isso, além de seu reflexo, vez ou outra desviada o olhar para o vestido de Charlotte pendurado em sua porta. Pensara em devolver no dia seguinte, ou até manda-lo de volta por Jane, mas passara por sua mente brevemente a ideia de que, se aparecesse alguns dias depois, teria notícias sobre a estadia dos Williamson.

E por isso decidiu, com os primeiros raios de sol, que este era o dia ideal para devolver a peça. Agora ajeitava seu próprio vestido, muito mais simples do que o que devolveria, e dava os últimos retoques em seu rosto. Não sabia o porque de estar tão nervosa, mas havia tomado uma decisão e cumpriria seu objetivo.

Elisabeta optou por usar a charrete da família, e tentou controlar a ansiedade ao aproximar-se do local. Os jardins floridos pareciam ainda mais vibrantes com o sol da manhã, que aproximava-se de seu pico. Elisa parou perto dos estábulos, seguindo seu caminho a pé.

Porém, nem bem chegou a escadaria principal e ouviu seu nome ser chamado por uma voz fina.

\- Elisa! – Lizzie gritou novamente, fazendo Elisabeta encará-la.

Lizzie corria em sua direção, com seus cabelos esvoaçantes e olhos brilhantes, em uma pintura perfeita que derreteu o coração de Elisabeta. Mal teve tempo de abaixar-se quando a menina jogou-se em seus braços, com uma confiança que só uma criança poderia ter.

\- Você veio me visitar? – a menina perguntou, afastando-se um pouco dela.

\- Vim devolver o vestido de sua tia Charlotte. – Elisa sorriu, acariciando o rosto da pequena.

\- Desculpe os modos da minha filha. – Darcy aproximou-se delas, o sol iluminando seu bonito rosto. – Eu já não lhe ensinei a não correr por aí, mocinha?

Lizzie baixou os olhos, sem encarar o pai.

\- Não há problema. – Elisabeta sorriu para ele, fazendo-o prender a respiração. – Eu gosto da espontaneidade de sua filha.

\- Espo o que? – Lizzie perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

\- Elisabeta quis dizer que gosta de sua naturalidade. – Darcy explicou, tocando os cabelos da filha.

\- Elisa veio ver tia Charlotte. – a menina disse ao pai, esquecendo o assunto anterior.

\- Eu vim devolver o vestido que Charlotte me emprestou. – Elisa levantou-se, mostrando a peça.

\- Eu sinto muito, Charlotte não está. – Darcy deu de ombros. – Está em um passeio com Camilo e sua irmã.

É claro. Como poderia esquecer? Jane mal conseguia conter a ansiedade a respeito do passeio que faria com Camilo e Charlotte. Não podia acreditar que essa ideia não passara por sua cabeça.

\- Ora, que cabeça a minha. Gostaria de agradece-la pessoalmente, mas posso voltar em outro momento.

\- Não, por favor! Eu quero brincar. – Lizzie protestou, fazendo os dois olharem para a pequena.

\- Não deverá ser um passeio longo. – Darcy encarou os olhos de Elisabeta. – Você poderia ficar para o almoço e aguardar Charlotte.

Se não soubesse a respeito da situação que passavam, talvez perdesse o ponto de súplica no olhar de Darcy. Sentiria-se desconfortável por aceitar o convite de um homem a quem mal conhecia, e de quem sequer gostava. Mas o sorriso de Lizzie foi o suficiente para convencê-la e confirmar o convite com um aceno breve de cabeça.

Antes que percebesse, Darcy havia retirado o vestido de suas mãos e Lizzia prontamente aguardava com a sua para que caminhassem de mãos dadas. A menina começou a contar para Elisabeta a respeito dos animais da fazenda e das plantações.

Darcy as observava caminhando a sua frente, em um misto de sensações. Não podia ignorar a admiração e gratidão que sentia por qualquer pessoa que pudesse fazer Lizzie sorrir daquela forma. Principalmente porque era um comportamento atípico para sua filha. Lizzie era uma criança espontânea e falante quando estava perto de pessoas que conhecia e gostava, mas bastante tímida e retraída na presença de estranhos.

E Elisabeta não era alguém a quem conhecessem. Sabia que era irmã de Jane, e conhecia o bastante de seu temperamento para saber que o irritava facilmente. Ainda assim, Lizzia perguntara a ele todos os dias quando voltaria a ver Elisabeta, por isso apenas sentia-se aliviado por ela ter aparecido em seu jardim.

Julieta e Susana estavam em São Paulo, e com o passeio de Charlotte e Camilo, a mansão estava ocupada apenas por Lizzie e Darcy, além dos empregados. Após o passeio pelo campo, pretendia ler um pouco para Elizabeth, mas não houve espaço para seus planos quando Lizzie arrastou Elisabeta para o andar de cima da mansão.

Agora, sentado em uma poltrona perto das duas, observava Elisabeta e Lizzie conversando alegremente sobre bonecas e penteados. Ele mesmo fora incumbido de cuidar de uma das bonecas preferidas da filha. Encarava o brinquedo sem saber o que fazer, quando as palavras da filha gelaram seu coração.

\- Mamãe me deu esta. – a menina disse simplesmente, distraída.

Elisabeta encarou Darcy e naquele momento ele soube que a nova amiga de sua filha já sabia a respeito da morte de Mary. Imaginava que Charlotte pudesse ter contado à ela ou Jane. Mas com certeza não contara sobre a dificuldade de Lizzie de aceitar a ideia de não ver mais a mãe. Após os primeiros dias de pedidos constantes, a menina simplesmente parara de citar Mary. Era a primeira vez desde a morte da esposa que Darcy a ouvia falar sobre isso.

\- É mesmo? – Elisabeta perguntou com cuidado.

\- Papai disse que ela está no céu agora. – a menina encarou Elisa com olhos brilhantes e tristes. – E que ela não pode me visitar mais.

Elisa não sabia o que responder. Via a apreensão na expressão de Darcy, e a tristeza nos olhos de Lizzie. Não sabia o quanto deveria influenciar neste assunto, mas a rigidez na postura de Darcy dizia a ela que ele também não estava pronto para aquela conversa.

\- Venha cá. – Elisabeta pediu, fingindo mais tranquilidade do que sentia. – Eu quero contar uma história.

Lizzie se aproximou, curiosa.

\- Quando eu era bem pequenininha, como você... – Elisa tocou a ponta do nariz de Lizzie. – A minha avó também foi morar no céu.

\- E ela podia visitar você? – a menina perguntou com esperança no olhar.

\- Não, mas eu descobri como conversar com ela. – Elisa cochichou, sob o olhar atento de Darcy. – Todas as noites eu escolhia a estrela mais brilhante do céu, e pedia baixinho para ela levar um recado para a minha avó.

\- E ela respondia? – os olhos de Lizzie se arregalaram, puxando cada vez mais para os tons de verde.

\- As vezes, nos meus sonhos. – Elisabeta sorriu.

\- Eu posso fazer isso, papai? – Lizzie voltou seus olhos para o pai.

\- É claro. – ele disse, com a voz embargada.

Lizzie voltou-se a seus brinquedos e animação anterior, mas Elisabeta notou quando Darcy limpou uma lágrima que corria por seu rosto e saiu do quarto, sem dizer mais nada.

Quando foram chamadas para o almoço, Darcy já as aguardava na mesa, completamente recuperado de seu momento de emoção. Lizzie monopolizava qualquer atenção, ditando a conversa e comentando sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Elisabeta e Darcy nada faziam além de responder aos questionamentos da menina e sorrir por sua agitação.

Após a refeição, sentaram-se na sala, e Lizzie aconchegou-se no colo do pai, não demorando a adormecer. Um estranho silêncio tomou conta de Darcy e Elisabeta. No começo sentiram apenas serenidade, os dois observando a menina dormir. Mas no segundo em que seus olhos se encontraram, Elisabeta remexeu-se desconfortável em seu lugar.

\- Obrigado pelo que fez por Elizabeth. – Darcy disse, em voz baixa.

\- Não precisa agradecer, senhor Williamson. – respondeu, formalmente. – Eu não fiz nada demais.

\- Por favor, me chame de Darcy. – ele sorriu, educado. – Lizzie não fala sobre a mãe, desde que tudo aconteceu. – ele explicou.

\- Imagino que seja difícil para uma criança tão pequena. – Elisa encarou a pequena adormecida.

\- Charlotte tinha quase a mesma idade de Lizzie quando perdemos nossa mãe. – Darcy disse, de súbito. – Não era parte dos meus planos que minha filha sofresse o mesmo infortúnio.

Elisabeta encarou os olhos atormentados de Darcy, sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Não sabia o que pensar sobre esta faceta do homem à sua frente, tão diferente do que conhecera naquela estrada.

\- Mas não quero incomodá-la com estes assuntos. – Darcy quebrou a troca de olhares, encerrando o assunto.

Ela assentiu, sem ter o que dizer.

\- Acredito que o passeio de Charlotte vá se estender um pouco mais. – Darcy comentou, desconfortável.

\- Sim. – Elisa respondeu, levantando-se. – Voltarei em momento mais oportuno.

\- Ora, eu não quis... – ele levantou a sobrancelha, confuso.

\- Tudo bem, senhor Williamson. – disse um pouco irritada pela indireta de Darcy. – Não é mesmo adequado que eu passe tanto tempo na companhia de um homem a quem não conheço.

\- A senhorita tem sempre que levar tudo em ponta de faca? – ele ajeitou delicadamente Lizzie no sofá, levantando-se.

\- E o senhor precisa ser sempre tão grosseiro? – Elisa respondeu, empinando o nariz.

\- Me admiro que minha filha goste de você, sendo assim tão irritadinha. – Darcy bufou, incrédulo por em um momento estar observando os olhos de Elisabeta e no outro estar discutindo com ela.

\- Tendo o senhor como pai, não deve ser nada difícil que ela goste de outras pessoas. – Elisa aproximou-se da porta, com Darcy em seu encalce.

Darcy a puxou de súbito pelo braço, com um pouco menos de delicadeza do que gostaria, fazendo Elisabeta encarar seus olhos. Ali estavam as faíscas do primeiro encontro dos dois, em meio ao esverdeado. Ela manteve seus olhos nos dele, desafiando-o. Mas, de repente os olhos dele encararam a boca de Elisabeta, e ela não pode deixar de fazer o mesmo.

Nenhum dos dois entendeu o que acontecia. Estavam estarrecidos com a proximidade e sua capacidade de provocar discussões, e foram tomados de surpresa pela realização de que talvez entre eles também existisse uma estranha atração. Seus olhares voltaram a se encontrar por mais alguns segundos, antes que Elisabeta puxasse seu braço e saísse da sede da fazenda, sem olhar para trás.


	4. Chapter 4

Os dias se passaram com rapidez, e antes que pudesse perceber, Darcy completava um mês no Vale do Café. Sua vida estava finalmente entrando nos eixos, e para a sua alegria, Lizzie parecia se adaptar sem qualquer problema ao novo país. Tinha só a agradecer à todos que encontravam em seu caminho, pois a hospitalidade e educação eram fatores fundamentais para que Lizzie sentisse que estava em casa.

Darcy agora andava pelas ruas de mãos dadas com a filha, em direção à Casa de Chá de dona Ágatha. Era um dos locais preferidos da filha, e em um domingo ensolarado não poderia fazer nada diferente do que todas as vontades de Lizzie. Charlotte não pudera acompanha-los devido a uma indisposição, mas nem a ausência da tia parecia abalar a alegria da menina.

\- Papai, eu posso pedir um pedaço de bolo? – ela perguntava, animada.

\- É claro que pode, Lizzie. De que sabor você gostaria? – ele sorriu, parando à porta da Casa de Chá e permitindo à filha que entrasse antes, como um perfeito cavalheiro.

\- Eu acho que de chocolate, ou laranja. – disse indecisa.

\- Sejam bem vindos à minha Casa de Chá. – Dona Ágatha materializou-se em frente a eles.

\- Muito obrigado, dona Ágatha. – Darcy respondeu educadamente, enquanto Lizzie olhava para os lados, tentando decidir em qual mesa sentariam.

Por fim a menina escolheu uma mesa perto da janela, sentando-se de frente para o pai e perguntando animadamente quantos tipos de bolos poderia escolher.

As risadas finas e movimentação no salão chamaram a atenção de Elisabeta. Ao virar-se para o som, deu de cara com os olhos de Darcy encarando os seus. Lizzie estava sentada de costas para ela, conversando animadamente com o pai, que tinha os olhos fixos em Elisa.

\- Eu só pensei que estávamos construindo alguma coisa. – a voz de Xavier a transportou de volta para a mesa onde estava.

\- Eu realmente não queria magoá-lo. – Elisabeta evitou encará-lo. – Somos apenas muito diferentes.

Xavier segurou sua mão com delicadeza, fazendo-a sobressaltar. Acariciou sua palma com leveza, em um carinho quase íntimo demais.

\- Eu quero que você seja feliz, Elisa. – ele sorriu, triste. – E eu gostaria que fosse ao meu lado, mas respeitarei seus desejos.

\- Você é um homem como poucos, Xavier. – ela sorriu, dessa vez apertando a mão dele. – Tenho certeza que em breve encontrará uma moça disposta a viver todos os planos ao seu lado.

Darcy remexeu-se na cadeira, sentindo um leve desconforto. Deveria estar prestando atenção no que Lizzie dizia, mas seus olhos desviavam a todo instante para onde Elisabeta estava. Não a vira mais após aquele almoço, ainda que Elisabeta tivesse aparecido na fazenda algumas vezes.

Não deveria observar a conversa íntima dos outros, mas não podia deixar de notar a forma como aquele homem, Xavier, olhava para Elisabeta. Não sabia que ela tinha um namorado, nunca dissera nada à ele sobre isso. Não que precisasse dizer, é claro. Darcy era um viúvo recente, e não queria se envolver novamente com ninguém.

Ainda assim, sentiu um leve desconforto ao vê-los de mãos dadas. Elisabeta parecia confortável ao lado de Xavier, e pegou-se pensando há quanto tempo estariam juntos. Sua desatenção chamou a atenção de Lizzie, que de repente seguiu seu olhar.

\- Elisa! – ela exclamou. – Papai, eu posso falar com Elisa? – pediu, em uma voz um pouco mais alta do que antes.

\- Minha filha, ela está em meio a uma conversa importante. – Darcy tentou argumentar, um pouco tarde demais.

Quando percebeu, Lizzie já acenava animadamente até que Elisabeta percebesse sua presença. Darcy sorriu involuntariamente ao ver a empolgação da filha, ainda que não fosse capaz de entender a afeição que Lizzie e Elisabeta sentiam uma pela outra.

\- Me desculpe, Xavier. – Elisabeta sorriu para ele novamente. – Mas eu achei que deveríamos ter essa conversa antes de tudo ficar mais confuso.

\- Eu entendo, Elisa. – ele piscou para ela. – Mas parece que sua companhia está disputada. – ele riu baixo, apontando para a mesa de Darcy e Lizzie.

Elisabeta abriu um largo sorriso ao avistar Lizzie acenando. Já fazia alguns dias desde que encontrara Charlotte e Lizzie passeando pela cidade, e sequer podia acreditar no quanto já sentia falta da menina. Elisa piscou para a pequena, despedindo-se rapidamente de Xavier e indo em direção a ela.

\- Boa tarde. – cumprimentou.

\- Elisa! – Lizzie pulou da cadeira, abraçando suas pernas.

\- Como vai, Lizzie? – Elisa abaixou-se, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de sua xará. – Senhor Williamson. – o cumprimentou com educação.

\- Boa tarde, Elisabeta. Desculpe por Lizzie interromper o seu encontro. – ele disse sério, antes que pudesse perceber.

\- Não era um encontro... – Elisa respondeu distraída. – E Lizzie nunca interrompe nada. – disse, acariciando os cabelos da menina.

\- O papai diz que eu atrapalho bastante. – disse, fazendo Darcy rir.

\- Quando eu estou trabalhando. – ele piscou para a filha, arrancando um sorriso de Elisabeta.

\- O papai constrói trens. – informou à Elisabeta.

\- Ferrovias, Lizzie. – Darcy riu. – Sente-se, Elisabeta. Por favor, nos faça companhia. – Darcy sorriu brevemente.

\- Ah, não é necessário, obrigada pelo convite. Eu já estou de saída. É uma longa caminhada até minha casa.

\- Caminhada? – Darcy perguntou espantado. – A senhorita pretende ir para casa a pé?

\- É claro. – Elisa empinou o nariz. – Como fiz muitas vezes.

\- Isso é uma loucura. – constatou, sério, fazendo Lizzie rir.

\- Ora, eu não vejo porque seria. – Elisabeta tentou conter a irritação. – Nem todos tem carros por estas bandas, senhor Williamson.

\- E onde está aquele seu cavalo fujão? – ele perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

\- Tornado está em casa, obrigada por perguntar.

\- Você tem um cavalo, Elisa? – Lizzie ergueu os olhos para a amiga, espantada.

Elisabeta deixou um sorriso escapar. Era surpreendente o quanto Darcy tinha a capacidade de tirá-la do sério, ao mesmo tempo em que Lizzie tinha de apaziguá-la.

\- Eu tenho um cavalo, e ele se chama Tornado. – Elisa respondeu empolgada, fazendo Darcy bufar discretamente. – E a senhorita deveria conhece-lo qualquer dia desses.

\- Eu posso, papai? – os olhos brilhantes se voltaram para Darcy.

\- Eu não acho uma boa ideia. – ele disse, sério. – O cavalo de Elisabeta não parece muito comportado. – sorriu maliciosamente para Elisabeta, provocando-a.

\- Pois saiba o senhor que Tornado é mais educado que muitos humanos. – Elisa cruzou os braços, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

\- E humanas, imagino. – Darcy sorriu abertamente, ouvindo Elisa suspirar tentando conter a irritação.

Darcy não sabia o porque de acabarem sempre envolvidos nos jogos de palavras. Tinham uma facilidade enorme de tornar qualquer assunto uma discussão, mas precisava admitir que sentia-se mais confortável com as brigas do que sentia-se quando seus olhos se encontravam e pareciam perder as palavras.

\- Eu e Tornado adoraremos recebe-la qualquer dia desses. – Elisa sorriu para Lizzie. – Talvez seja melhor deixar seu pai em casa, ele não parece se dar bem com cavalos.

\- Pois saiba que eu sou ótimo de montaria. E quem sabe a senhorita poderia esperar até que Lizzie termine seu pedaço de bolo, e então podemos ir até a sua casa e conhecer seu cavalo. – Darcy deu de ombros.

Um pouco a contragosto, e para não frustrar a esperança nos olhos de Lizzie, Elisabeta concordou. Pouco tempo depois os três entravam no carro de Darcy e seguiam seu caminho ouvindo as histórias de Lizzie a respeito de todos os animais que conhecera no Vale do Café. Nomeara quase todos que habitavam as proximidades da sede da fazenda da Julieta, incluindo algumas galinhas.

Quando chegaram à casa simples dos Benedito, Lizzie não conteve a empolgação ao avistar os patos que nadavam no lago. Tão logo Elisabeta a retirou do carro, a menina correu em direção ao pequeno lago da entrada.

\- Olha, papai! – disse alto, alegre.

\- Lizzie, tome cuidado. Não chegue tão perto. – Darcy disse carrancudo, chegando mais perto da filha e colocando uma das mãos em seus ombros.

\- Não seja tão turrão. – Elisabeta repreendeu, arrancando um olhar irritado de Darcy. – Não há perigo algum. Venha, Lizzie, vamos conhecer o Tornado.

Antes de entrarem no estábulo, Darcy pegou Lizzie no colo, um pouco incomodado por Elisabeta deixar sua filha exposta à um animal que poderia facilmente machucá-la. Ao ver sua expressão fechada, a mais velha das Benedito não conteve uma risada. Aproximou-se de Tornado, e em seguida Lizzie acariciava a cabeça do animal, sem medo algum.

\- Papai, eu o amo. – ela disse, olhando para o cavalo. – Um dia você me deixa passear nele? – seus grandes olhos fitaram Elisabeta.

E mais uma vez estava ali aquela sensação de que havia algo a mais, uma energia intensa, o mesmo arrepio. Elisabeta engoliu em seco, seus olhos encontrando os de Darcy, e não precisou de mais de um segundo para saber que ele também sentia, que ela não imaginava coisas.

\- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Jane surgiu à porta do local, com um sorriso no rosto. – Quem veio visitar a casa dos Benedito?

\- Tia Jane! – Lizzie forçou Darcy a soltá-la, correndo em direção a Jane.

\- Eu gosto de como você fala o meu nome. – Jane disse, referindo-se à dificuldade de Lizzie de pronunciar seu nome em português.

\- Eu vim conhecer o cavalo de Elisa. E os patos! – a menina contou.

\- É mesmo? Então venha comigo, vou mostrar a você... os porcos. – Jane fez uma careta.

\- Eu quero conhecer os porcos! – Lizzie gritou, segurando a mão de Jane e permitindo que a mais velha a guiasse.

A mão de Elisabeta continuava acariciando Tornado, num ritmo constante. Sorriu ao ver as duas saírem, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da presença de Darcy. Virou o rosto para ele, repentinamente, ao sentir que ele a observava.

Elisabeta sentiu que os olhos de Darcy tentavam penetrar sua mente, decifrá-la, arrancar seus pensamentos. Não lembrava de ter sentido tanta intensidade em um olhar em qualquer outro momento de sua vida. Darcy a fitava com interesse, confuso com as sensações que Elisabeta despertava na filha, e nele.

Era como se existisse entre eles uma conexão desconhecida, um jogo de coincidências que fazia com que se esbarrassem nos locais mais inesperados. E sempre havia aquele momento onde o tempo parava de correr, onde a energia mudava.

Ele aproximou-se de repente, segurando a cintura de Elisabeta. Ela foi pega de surpresa por aquele movimento, sentindo-se quase fora daquela situação, como se observasse tudo de fora. Mas o perfume de Darcy invadindo seus sentidos a fez tomar plena consciência de onde e com quem estava.

A mão dele queimava em suas costas, e Darcy sentia a mão formigar. Seus olhos não conseguiam se desconectar, em uma estranha sensação de que nada mais existia. Darcy não sabia o que o dominava, mas também não conseguia encontrar forças para se afastar.

Foi quase imperceptível a aproximação, até que seus narizes se tocaram. Os dois fecharam os olhos quase ao mesmo tempo, e Elisa sentiu a outra mão de Darcy tocar seu rosto. A respiração dele bateu em sua pele, e Darcy percebeu a respiração de Elisa acelerada. Seus lábios se tocaram de leve, ou ao menos foi o que sentiram, num formigamento poderoso o suficiente para assustá-los.

Os dois se afastaram de repente, seus olhos abertos como reflexo, encarando-se de forma apreensiva.

\- O que, o que o senhor está fazendo? – Elisabeta tentou dizer, falhando ao controlar a respiração.

\- Eu? A senhorita se aproximou de mim. – ele defendeu-se.

\- Eu? – Elisa indignou-se. – O senhor é muito petulante. E abusado.

\- A senhorita tem sempre que ser tão irritadiça? – ele perguntou, cruzando os braços, a expressão fechada.

\- Deve ser porque o senhor faz questão de me irritar. – Elisabeta virou as costas, deixando-o sozinho no estábulo.

Darcy foi atrás dela, mas no momento em que iria chama-la, avisou a filha caminhando de volta para o estábulo, sorrindo animadamente. Notou Elisabeta parar ao observar o mesmo fato, plantando um sorriso estranho em seu rosto.

Ele pediu para que Lizzie se despedisse de Tornado, e a contragosto a menina obedeceu. Saíram da casa dos Benedito antes do sol se por, e quando Darcy deitou a cabeça no travesseiro naquela noite, sentia os lábios formigando com aquele toque tão breve. Em outro extremo, Elisabeta encarava o céu, incapaz de compreender o que acontecia quando estava perto de Lizzie ou Darcy.


	5. Chapter 5

Os primeiros dias frios de outono eram sempre os mais difíceis. Embora estivessem acostumados às baixas temperaturas inglesas, não demorou muito para que a mais nova dos Williamson sentisse os efeitos do vento gelado do Vale do Café. Era a primeira vez que Lizzie adoecia após a morte da mãe, e para o completo desespero de Charlotte, Darcy estava em São Paulo resolvendo negócios.

No primeiro dia a sobrinha apenas reclamara de dor de cabeça e tossira um pouco, mas no dia seguinte, quando a febre chegou, Charlotte já não sabia mais o que fazer. Para sua sorte, Jane estivera na casa naquela manhã e a ajudara com alguns cuidados. Doutor Rômulo orientara compressas, e por algumas horas as coisas pareceram sob controle.

Pelo menos até que Lizzie percebesse a ausência dos pais e iniciasse um choro sem fim, que Charlotte não parecia capaz de acalmar. E entre lamúrias por Mary e Darcy, a própria menina ofereceu a solução, ao incluir Elisabeta em seus pedidos. Elisabeta relia o bilhete de Charlotte, onde oferecia um pedido de desculpas, mas um pedido ainda maior para que Elisa viesse à seu resgate.

Sem pensar duas vezes, entrou no carro que a aguardava e seguiu em direção à fazenda de Julieta Bittencourt, com o coração apertado pelo sofrimento de Lizzie. A essa altura, mesmo conhecendo a menina há pouco mais de dois meses, já sentia que era capaz de qualquer coisa para garantir sua felicidade.

Era noitinha quando Elisa chegou à casa, sendo recepcionada por uma ansiosa Charlotte.

\- Que bom que você pôde vir. – Charlotte veio a seu encontro, a abraçando. – Eu já não sei mais como acalmá-la.

\- Ora, não precisa me agradecer. – Elisabeta sorriu, segurando as mãos de Charlotte. – Eu faria qualquer coisa por Lizzie.

\- Ela se recusa a comer e a febre retornou. Eu não tenho qualquer experiência em cuidar de crianças enfermas. – Charlotte baixou os olhos.

\- Não se preocupe, Charlotte. Cuidar de quatro irmãs mais novas me deu algum jeito para estas situações.

\- Então venha, vamos até o quarto de Lizzie.

As duas subiram as escadas em silêncio. Ao chegar ao aposento de Lizzie, Elisabeta sentiu seu coração dar um pulo. A pequena estava no meio da grande cama, seus olhos claros com uma profundidade e desânimo pouco habituais. Uma das empregadas tentava convencê-la a realizar as compressas, mas Lizzie apenas mantinha os braços cruzados.

\- Boa tarde... – Elisabeta bateu na porta aberta, anunciando sua presença.

\- Elisa! – a menina tentou exclamar, seu mal estar transpassando em suas palavras.

\- Me disseram que alguém estava doente... – Elisa se aproximou.

\- Sou eu. – Lizzie baixou os olhos.

\- Dona Charlotte, ela não quer fazer as compressas.

\- Lizzie, você precisa. – Charlotte tentou argumentar.

\- Não. – a menina protestou. – Estou com frio.

Elisabeta sentou-se na cama, ao lado da menina, olhando em seus olhos. Já estava começando a ficar habituada à conexão que sentia com a menina, ainda que não houvesse uma explicação lógica. Tocou a mão da moça que tentava convencer Lizzie, e puxou para si a bacia com os panos limpos.

Elisa acariciou o rosto de Lizzie, enquanto testava a temperatura da água, e então começou a preparar uma compressa. Sem mais protestos, Elizabeth aproximou-se ainda mais, grudando-se em Elisa e fechando os olhos. Charlotte sorriu com a cena, sentando-se em uma cadeira no canto do quarto.

Era surpreendente para Charlotte observar a confiança que Lizzie tinha em Elisa. Sentia as vezes que era uma ligação ainda mais forte do que a que sentia com Charlotte. Embora fosse parte da criação de Lizzie, Charlotte nunca precisara cuidar da menina. Fora o adoecimento de Mary que dera a ela este papel, mesmo que Darcy absorvesse a maior parte dos cuidados.

Fazia o seu melhor, apesar do pouco jeito com crianças, porque sabia melhor do que ninguém a falta que uma referência feminina familiar fazia na vida de uma criança. Mas agora surpreendia-se ao notar que este não era o único fator. O olhar preocupado de Elisabeta e a busca de conforto de Lizzie não podiam ser nada além de uma ligação de mãe e filha.

Charlotte assustou-se com o pensamento, embora não tivesse dúvida de que era a única forma de descrever. Desde o primeiro momento a sobrinha, que era uma criança marcada pelos meses em que vira sua mãe doente, iluminara-se na presença de Elisa. E percebia agora que a mais velha das Benedito era incluída por Lizzie em todos os momentos difíceis.

Se fosse sincera, também notava um desconforto entre a amiga e Darcy. Quase tudo o que conversavam na ausência de Lizzie se tornava uma troca de farpas, e ao mesmo tempo quando a menina estava presente, automaticamente agiam em conjunto. No último mês era quase palpável a tensão entre os dois.

Charlotte conhecia Darcy o suficiente para interpretar sua confusão. Vira o irmão casar-se por obrigações familiares e viver uma relação de muito respeito e cumplicidade, mas sem nenhuma paixão. Agora era um viúvo jovem demais, com uma filha que dependia de seus esforços, e uma mulher que despertava nele sentimentos intensos.

Não sabia se Darcy estava se apaixonando, mas nunca o vira reagir a qualquer pessoa com tanta emoção. Seu irmão era controlado, mantinha o máximo de cordialidade com todas as pessoas, por isso era sempre intrigante observar as discussões dele com Elisabeta.

Também já conhecia um pouco da personalidade da nova amiga, e não pudera deixar de notar que, apesar de permitir-se ter opinião sobre tudo, Elisa não reagia com tanta impaciência às outras pessoas. E ainda que nada disso entregasse Elisabeta ou Darcy, os olhares intensos que trocavam diziam muito mais do que imaginavam.

Mas sabia que, fosse lá o que estivesse acontecendo, era Lizzie o foco do pensamento dos dois. Só não podia deixar de sonhar e torcer que houvesse entre eles a mesma ligação que existia entre Lizzie e Elisa. Gostaria de acreditar que o irmão estivesse destinado a encontrar Elisabeta Benedito, que fosse ela a segunda chance dele e de Lizzie.

Mais tarde, Elisabeta convenceu Lizzie a tomar um pouco de sopa, e apesar da oferta de Charlotte para que voltasse para casa, não saiu do lado da menina. Lizzie adormeceu no colo de Elisabeta, e não demorou para que o cansaço do dia atingisse Elisa e ela também adormecesse, em uma posição que certamente traria desconforto no dia seguinte.

Já era madrugada quando Darcy chegou em casa, vindo o mais rápido que conseguiu após receber o recado de Charlotte. Com a casa silenciosa e escura, mal teve tempo de raciocinar ao chegar ao quarto da filha e encontrar Elisabeta adormecida sentada, com a Lizzie enrolada sem seu colo, uma das mãos de Elisa repousando calmamente em seus cabelos.

Foi a doçura do momento que o atingiu e desnorteou, o familiar de uma cena que nunca vira, e o alívio pela filha estar com Elisabeta. Aquela mulher tão surpreendente, que o irritava na mesma medida que o encantava, a quem jamais poderia compensar pela mão que estendera a sua filha no momento mais confuso da vida de Lizzie.

Ali, observando as duas adormecidas, deu-se conta do quanto eram parecidas, ainda que tão diferentes. Com a luz baixa do quarto, seus cabelos pareciam do mesmo tom, e suas expressões tranquilas se complementavam. E mais do que fisicamente, Darcy percebeu o quanto Lizzie dava sinais de uma personalidade forte, o quanto a filha já era disposta a brigar pelo que queria, e apesar das constantes alfinetadas, concluiu que não se importaria nem um pouco se Elizabeth espelhasse Elisabeta no futuro.

\- Papai? – a pequena chamou, com um olho aberto e o outro fechado.

\- Papai está aqui. – ele disse, se aproximando e sentando-se do outro lado da filha.

A menina sorriu sonolenta, voltando à seu sono, e embora Darcy não pretendesse, a viagem fora cansativa e seu sono veio sem aviso.

##

Elisabeta despertou com um incomodo em seu pescoço. Os primeiros raios de sol invadiam o quarto de Lizzie, e Elisa aos poucos tomou conhecimento do ambiente a sua volta. Em algum momento da noite havia deitado de verdade na cama de Lizzie. Não lembrava-se em que momento isso havia acontecido, apenas uma vaga lembrança de sentir muito frio.

Para seu completo espanto, não estava com a cabeça encostada em um travesseiro, e o perfume de Darcy estava mais forte do que jamais sentira. Com seus sentidos retornando, percebeu que seu corpo inteiro estava grudado à Darcy, enquanto sua cabeça repousava no peito do pai de Lizzie. Arregalou os olhos abruptamente, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. O braço de Darcy a mantinha firmemente atrelada ao corpo dele, e Elisabeta percebeu que, em algum momento da noite, Lizzie trocara de posição.

Ao invés de estar deitada no colo de Elisa, a menina agora dormia calmamente do outro lado do pai, que havia ficado entre as duas, embora Elisa sequer recordasse vê-lo chegar. Ouviu a respiração de Darcy mudar, incapaz de mover-se, e em seu despertar Darcy a puxou ainda mais contra seu corpo e beijou sua testa.

Elisabeta levantou seus olhos para ele, temendo despertar Lizzie e assustar a menina. Os olhos de Darcy se abriram aos poucos, e ele também pareceu demorar a absorver o ambiente à sua volta. De repente, seus olhares se encontraram, e o desconfortável da situação se dissipou. Em um estado sonolento, ainda desarmados, no frio da manhã e com Lizzie adormecida ao lado deles, Elisa e Darcy deixaram o momento acontecer, sem preocupação com nada mais.

Darcy sorriu para Elisabeta, acariciando os cabelos dela, e depositou mais um beijo em sua testa, antes de novamente acomodá-la em seu abraço. Elisabeta acariciou o rosto de Darcy, recebendo um beijo em sua palma, e repousou-a acima da mão de Lizzie, no peito dele.

Entregando-se ao aconchego, os dois adormeceram novamente. Um par de horas mais tarde, quando a agitação de Lizzie despertou Darcy, Elisabeta já havia ido embora, confusa demais com seus sentimentos para permanecer ali. Darcy sorriu ao sentir o perfume dela em sua roupa.


	6. Chapter 6

Os tempos eram de chuva no Vale do Café. Por isso era comum que nessa época do ano todos permanecessem a maior parte do tempo em casa. As irmãs Benedito passavam quase todas as horas do dia imersas em livros ou tarefas de casa. Era apenas mais um dia comum por aquelas bandas, e Elisabeta não poderia sentir-se mais entediada.

Não havia contado para ninguém a respeito do episódio com Darcy. Sendo sincera, evitava até mesmo pensar sobre o assunto, ainda que sua mente não a obedecesse. Nunca dormira com um homem e nunca pensara que poderia sentir-se tão confortável na presença de Darcy. Mas o pensamento de estar se envolvendo com ele ainda era assustador.

Por isso, Elisabeta estava ignorando a fazenda dos Bittencourt e seus moradores. Embora sentisse muita falta de Lizzie, sabia que sentimentos confusos eram apenas prejudiciais para ela. E era justo dizer que não confiava mais em suas atitudes diante de Darcy. Não ao acordar naquela manhã e perceber que, embora a situação tivesse ocorrido por acidente, no fim ela optara por permanecer com ele.

\- Elisa! – Jane entrou correndo no quarto das duas.

\- O que foi, Jane? Por que está tão esbaforida? – a mais velha perguntou.

\- Acabamos de receber um convite para jantar na casa dos Bittencourt esta noite. – Jane empolgou-se.

-Espero que você se divirta. – Elisabeta fingiu indiferença.

\- Eu? De jeito nenhum, a senhorita também vai. – disse, enquanto já começava a preparar um vestido.

\- Jane, eu não me sinto bem na casa dos Bittencourt. – Elisa cruzou os braços, fazendo birra.

\- Na casa dos Bittencourt ou na presença de Darcy? – a irmã deu um sorriso.

\- Darcy não tem nada a ver com isso. – respondeu mais rápido do que deveria.

\- Ele tem perguntado por você...

\- Tem? – Elisa espantou-se.

\- Ah, sim. Toda vez que me vê ele quer saber como vai minha irmã Elisabeta. – deu de ombros.

\- Isso é porque eu sou a única irmã que ele conhece. – Elisa revirou os olhos.

\- Não é, não. – Jane encarou-a surpresa. – Mariana tem me acompanhado em algumas visitas.

\- O que? Quando foi que isso aconteceu? – ela arregalou os olhos.

\- Ora, quando você recusou todos os meus convites nas últimas duas semanas. – agora foi a vez de Jane revirar os olhos.

Elisabeta olhou para as próprias mãos, tentando evitar a pergunta que passava por sua mente. O que interessava a ela se Mariana e Darcy se dessem bem ou estivessem interessados um no outro?

\- Elisabeta! – Jane gargalhou, lendo a expressão da irmã. – Mariana! Venha aqui!

Antes que Elisa pudesse protestar, Mariana já adentrava o quarto, curiosa.

\- Temos um jantar hoje na casa dos Bittencourt. – Jane informou.

\- É mesmo? Que maravilha! – Mariana vibrou, dando palminhas. – O que eu vou vestir?

\- Eu vou com este vestido. – Jane colocou em frente ao corpo. – É simples, mas o melhor que tenho.

Jane rodopiou pelo quarto, parando ao lado de Elisabeta e sem que a irmã mais velha percebesse, fez sinais para Mariana.

\- Mal posso esperar para ver Darcy. – Mariana disse, com ares de apaixonada.

\- O que? – Elisabeta engasgou na própria voz.

\- Darcy. – Mariana sorriu. – Aquele homem lindo, sedutor, pai de uma menina linda.

\- Eu sei quem é Darcy. – Elisa respondeu irritada. – Me pergunto o porque de você querer vê-lo.

Jane e Mariana trocaram um olhar cúmplice, soltando gargalhadas em seguida.

\- Eu disse! – Jane bateu palmas.

\- Eu não acredito! – Mariana correu para sentar-se na cama da irmã mais velha.

\- Nos conte, Elisa!

\- Do que estão falando? – ela levantou-se, ansiosa.

\- Eu já havia notado que você estava evitando Darcy. – Jane sorriu.

\- E ele não para de perguntar de você. – Mariana completou. – O que houve?

\- Nada aconteceu. – Elisa esfregou as mãos. – Vocês estão imaginando coisas.

\- Imaginando... – Jane começou. – Veja comigo, Mariana. Elisabeta e Darcy trocam farpas toda vez que se encontram...

\- Apesar de Elisa amar a filha de Darcy. – Mariana apontou, sorrindo. – E então Lizzie adoece...

\- E Elisa vai cuidar dela, mas sai correndo da casa dos Bittencourt e agora evita qualquer aproximação. – Jane encarou Elisa com olhos curiosos.

\- E pode ser que Charlotte tenha ou não visto um certo casal dormindo tranquilamente na mesma cama. – Mariana gargalhou.

\- O QUE? – Elisa gritou. – Charlotte viu?

\- Então é verdade! – as duas exclamaram. – Nos conte, Elisa.

\- Não há nada para contar. – ela soltou o ar, sentando-se novamente. – Eu adormeci com Lizzie no meu colo e quando acordei estava ao lado de Darcy. – ela escondeu o rosto.

\- Como isso é possível? – Mariana zombou.

\- Eu não sei. Eu não lembro de ver Darcy chegar e muito menos de mudar de posição dessa forma.

\- E o que ele disse? – Jane quis saber.

\- Nada. – as bochechas de Elisabeta coraram. – Mas em algum momento da manhã nós acordamos e trocamos olhares, e apenas voltamos a dormir.

\- Eu não acredito! Elisa! – Mariana gritou.

\- Fale baixo! – ralhou.

\- E como foi? Ele é mesmo tão cheiroso quanto parece?

Elisabeta preparou-se para cortar as perguntas, quando Jane fez seu coração sobressaltar.

\- Você está apaixonada? – a mais romântica das Benedito perguntou.

Os olhos claros de Elisabeta se encheram de dúvidas. Seria possível se apaixonar por alguém de quem nem sabia se gostava? Mas seria possível que aquele breve momento fosse o suficiente para ela sentir-se solitária ao adormecer? Haveria outra explicação para que seus pensamentos voassem para Darcy a todo momento?

\- Isso só complicaria as coisas. – sacramentou, encerrando o assunto.

As irmãs não perguntaram mais nada, mas após horas e horas de preparativos e tentativas, conseguiram convencer Elisabeta à comparecer ao jantar. Afinal, seu peito já doía de saudades de Lizzie e estaria segura na companhia das irmãs.

E Elisa não se arrependeu quando os olhos de Lizzie brilharam ao vê-la, muito menos quando a pequena a abraçou com o máximo de força que conseguia e disse que sentira sua falta. E precisou conter a culpa quando, logo em seguida, Lizzie disse que pensava que não a veria mais e que talvez Elisa não gostasse mais dela.

\- Eu nunca deixaria de gostar de você. – Elisa disse, beijando os cabelos da menina.

\- Como vai, Elisabeta? – a voz inconfundível de Darcy soou atrás de Elisa.

Ela levantou-se rapidamente, respirando fundo ao virar-se para vê-lo. Os olhos de Darcy a fitavam com intensidade, e Elisabeta sentiu o coração mais acelerado. Ele sorriu tranquilo, e por um momento Elisa pareceu estar hipnotizada.

\- Senhor Williamson. – cumprimentou.

\- Ora, já temos intimidade para que me chame de Darcy. – ele disse, sem perceber, e os dois desviaram o olhar, desconfortáveis. – E eu já havia pedido uma vez.

\- É verdade, mas como o senhor faz sempre questão de me insultar de alguma forma, eu preferi continuar tratando-o formalmente. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Elisabeta, Elisabeta, você é mesmo impossível. – Darcy sorriu abertamente, tirando o casaco de Elisa das mãos dela e o pendurando.

As recém chegadas cumprimentaram a todos, e não demorou muito para que fossem chamados à sala de refeições. Estavam na metade do jantar, discutindo amenidades, quando o vento começou a bater mais intensamente nas janelas e os trovões anunciaram um novo temporal à caminho.

Darcy e Elisabeta trocaram olhares durante quase todo o jantar. Sem querer se demoravam a desviar a atenção quando o outro parava de falar. E foi em um dos momentos de distração que Elisabeta foi pega de surpresa pelas palavras de Julieta, que aparentemente conversava com suas irmãs.

\- Faço questão que fiquem. Eu não me sentiria tranquila de mandar três moças para casa neste tempo. – Julieta sorriu para Jane, e Elisabeta pela primeira vez viu sinceridade no gesto.

\- Temos quartos o suficiente para acomodá-las. – Camilo sorriu, pedindo aos empregados que organizassem tudo logo em seguida.

Elisabeta estava prestes a dizer que não era necessário quando outro trovão, ainda mais alto, a impediu. E então uma sorridente Lizzie comemorou a presença das três Benedito em sua casa, a fez desistir completamente da ideia. Elisabeta nunca negaria nada à Lizzie, não importava o quanto tentasse.

Mais tarde sentaram-se todos na sala de estar, com a exceção de Julieta, que já se recolhera. Lizzie estava sentada no colo de Elisabeta, e Darcy sentado ao lado delas. Jane, Camilo e Mariana estavam envolvidos em algum debate sobre literatura, e Elisabeta prestava pouca atenção, distraída com o ritmo de sua mão nos cabelos de Elizabeth.

\- Acho que está na hora de dormir, mocinha. – Darcy apontou para a filha, sonolenta.

\- Eu não quero, papai. – reclamou.

\- Mas está na hora. – ele sorriu.

\- Elisa pode dormir no meu quarto? – perguntou esperançosa.

\- Elisabeta vai dormir no quarto de hóspedes ao lado do seu. – Darcy explicou. – E amanhã quando acordar você poderá falar com ela.

Um pouco a contragosto, Lizzie seguiu o pai para o andar de cima. Era uma rotina de Darcy e Lizzie, e sempre que ele estava em casa a colocava para dormir, lia uma história para a pequena, e só quando ela estivesse profundamente adormecida é que rumava para seu quarto. Era uma rotina trabalhosa na maior parte dos dias, pois Lizzie ficava empolgada com as histórias e custava a dormir.

Mais tarde as três Benedito foram apresentadas à seus aposentos. Elisabeta despediu-se das irmãs e rumou para o outro lado da mansão, para o quarto ao lado do de Lizzie. Ao passar pela porta da pequena, entretanto, Elisa sentiu-se compelida a entrar. Não queria despertar Lizzie, mas era como se algo dissesse que precisava entrar. Temendo que algo ruim pudesse estar acontecendo, Elisabeta calmamente abriu a porta.

A visão que teve fez sua respiração pausar por alguns segundos. Lizzie já dormia, num sono pacífico e profundo. A seu lado, Darcy acariciava os cabelos da filha, os sapatos no chão, e o colete pendurado em uma cadeira. Ele estava apoiado na cabeceira da cama, o olhar sereno e cuidadoso, um livro esquecido em seu colo.

O olhar dele voltou-se para ela, e o olhar de espanto logo deu lugar para um sorriso aberto. Darcy inclinou-se para beijar os cabelos da filha, calçou os sapatos e desligou as luzes. Elisabeta o viu se aproximar ainda atordoada pela cena.

O corredor estava mal iluminado, mas os relâmpagos iluminavam o ambiente em intervalos quase constantes. Elisa deu espaço para que Darcy passasse, e ele fechou a porta atrás de si. A encarou ainda sorrindo, deixando Elisabeta cada vez mais desnorteada.

\- Lizzie estava me falando sobre você. – ele a fitou.

\- É mesmo? – sua voz saiu mais fraca do que o normal.

\- Eu não sei que poder é esse que você tem sobre ela. – ele riu. – Me impressiona.

\- Me assusta. – Elisabeta confessou. – É como se a todo momento eu estivesse preocupada com o bem estar dela, mesmo quando não estou por perto.

Darcy deu um passo em direção a ela, sua mão encontrando o rosto de Elisabeta na penumbra. Quase não percebeu que ela fechou os olhos ao seu toque.

\- Tem alguma coisa em você, Elisabeta. – ele disse em voz baixa. – Alguma coisa que encanta minha filha. Alguma coisa que me atrai para perto.

Um relâmpago iluminou um pouco mais o ambiente transitoriamente, e os dois pareceram se assustar com a proximidade que estavam. Seus olhos pareciam incapazes de se desconectar, suas respirações já se misturando.

\- Algo bom? – Elisa perguntou.

Darcy não respondeu. Uma de suas mãos entrelaçou a cintura de Elisabeta a puxando para ele. Automaticamente as mãos de Elisa buscaram uma posição no corpo dele, repousando no pescoço de Darcy. Eles trocaram um último olhar antes de suas bocas se buscarem. Seus lábios se encontraram e as línguas se tocaram, e embora nenhum dos dois estivesse preparado para o arrepio que percorreu seus corpos, não fizeram menção de se separar.

Sua mão invadiu os cabelos de Elisabeta, e ela puxou seu rosto para um beijo ainda mais profundo. Darcy devorava sua boca como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, e Elisabeta nunca sentira-se tão entregue em toda sua vida. Seu corpo estava grudado ao de Darcy, mas quando ele mordeu de leve seu lábio, a realidade a atingiu.

Elisabeta se afastou abruptamente, seus olhos assustados nos dele inebriados. Foram apenas alguns segundos de olhar intenso e estudioso, antes que Elisabeta se aproximasse para mais um beijo. Dessa vez entrelaçou seus braços no pescoço dele, deixando-se levar quando Darcy a encostou levemente em uma das paredes.

Sua mão desceu para o braço dele, apertando o músculo para conter a vontade insaciável de tocá-lo. Darcy respondeu com um aperto ainda mais firme em sua cintura, a outra mão bagunçando seu penteado sem querer. Um trovão alto fez com que os dois se assustassem, se afastando rapidamente.

\- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou, assustada.

\- Eu? Você entrou no quarto de Lizzie e... – ele tentou se defender.

\- Agora a culpa é minha? – Elisa tentou controlar a respiração.

\- A senhorita precisa reagir assim? – Darcy também tentava respirar normalmente.

\- E haveria outra forma de reagir a um ataque como esse? – ela cruzou os braços, tentando afastá-lo.

\- Um ataque? Pois a senhorita parecia estar gostando. – ele deu um passo para trás.

\- Pareceu errado. – mentiu.

\- Então isso nos deixa iguais. E se me dá licença, vou me recolher. Boa noite, senhorita Benedito. – disse, formalmente.

Elisabeta não respondeu, apenas entrou o mais rápido que pode no quarto e jogou-se na cama. Se havia alguma dúvida em seu ser sobre o perigo de estar perto de Darcy, aquele beijo sanava todas. Precisava ficar longe, ou ele levaria seu coração e sua sanidade.

Darcy encostou-se na porta, levando as mãos à cabeça. Mal podia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Não pretendia que nada daquilo ocorresse. Nada bom poderia sair de envolver-se com uma pessoa com quem Lizzie tinha tanta afinidade, e ele tão pouco. Mas não lembrava-se da última vez que sentira-se tão vivo.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquele beijo não saiu mais da cabeça de Elisabeta. Darcy não fora o primeiro homem a quem beijara, mas não tinha dúvidas que havia sido o único beijo de sua vida a tirá-la completamente do chão. E nos dias que se seguiram, Elisabeta pegava-se frequentemente revivendo aqueles momentos.

Não sabia mais como lidar com seus sentimentos. Não tinha dúvidas que estava atraída por Darcy, embora não entendesse como um homem tão irritante podia causar aquele efeito em sua vida. O pai de Lizzie não saia de seus pensamentos, e agora era presença constante também em seus sonhos.

E a assustava a intensidade do que Darcy despertava. Sonhava com seu beijo e seu toque, e despertava com o perfume dele em seus sentidos. Nos últimos dias Darcy era seu primeiro pensamento ao acordar e o último ao adormecer, e não sabia mais o que fazer. Mais uma vez via-se evitando a fazenda de Julieta, ainda que secretamente esperasse um motivo para revê-lo.

O motivo veio alguns dias depois, na empolgação de Ema ao organizar um baile de máscaras. A animação da amiga contagiou suas irmãs, e não demorou para que a confirmação da presença de Camilo e Darcy chegasse, em forma de uma sorridente Jane. E um baile era um excelente local para encontrar Darcy, pois poderiam fingir que nada havia acontecido e Elisabeta poderia tirar aquele beijo de sua mente.

Mas os dias passaram mais rápido do que Elisabeta gostaria, e quando o dia do baile chegou, sua ansiedade dominava suas emoções. A vontade de desistir e ficar em casa era cada vez maior, e mesmo quando foi convencida a comparecer, o plano era ignorar completamente a existência de Darcy.

Por isso, duas ou três taças de espumante foram necessárias na chegada, e com suas emoções um pouco mais sob controle, Elisabeta aproveitou-se da máscara para observar as pessoas. Não demorou a avistar Darcy, afinal ele era o homem mais alto que já vira no Vale do Café, e seu sorriso era inconfundível. Colocou-se no lado oposto ao dele no salão, torcendo para que não precisassem conversar.

Darcy tentou ler as expressões de Elisabeta por trás da máscara vermelha que ela usava. Não precisara de dois segundos para reconhece-la, tamanha sua ansiedade para rever a mulher que dominava suas emoções. Pensara em procurar por ela muitas vezes nos últimos dias, mas não sabia o que dizer. Elisabeta sumira da fazenda antes do amanhecer, e Darcy se perguntava se deveria pedir desculpas pelo acontecido.

Mas não era um homem de pedir desculpas pelo que não se arrependia, e embora estivesse confuso, tinha certeza absoluta de que não se arrependia daquele beijo. Talvez evitasse beijá-la para não complicar ainda mais sua situação, afinal não parecia inteligente envolver-se com alguém de quem a filha gostava tanto. Mas não estava arrependido.

Agora ela permanecia do outro lado do salão, praticamente imóvel desde que chegara. Conversava animadamente com todas as pessoas que se aproximavam, mas parecia tensa, e vez ou outra olhava em sua direção. E Darcy não podia decidir se ela queria que ele se aproximasse ou não. E, por via das dúvidas, apenas observou.

E a viu dançar com o pai, e minutos depois, com o mesmo sorriso, concedeu uma dança à Brandão, o coronel da cidade. Por alguns minutos, sentiu-se hipnotizado, incapaz de tirar os olhos de Elisabeta e de seus movimentos. E então o ar lhe faltou quando um movimento do coronel fez com que os olhos de Elisabeta se unissem aos seus, as faíscas do primeiro encontro se acendendo, a medida que o sorriso dela diminuía.

Elisabeta engoliu em seco ao vê-lo se aproximar, com passos largos e decididos. A música não havia terminado ainda, mas ali estava a conexão deles, aquele impulso que a levava para ele, que o levava para ela. Um tapinha amistoso nas costas do coronel foi o suficiente para que seu companheiro de dança fosse substituído.

Darcy levou uma das mãos as costas de Elisabeta, a outra trilhando seu braço em direção a mão dela. Puxou-a para perto, e seus olhares se desconectaram brevemente, antes de um novo choque. Ela prendeu a respiração quando ele a puxou para perto, muito mais perto do que estava de Brandão.

A música já fazia pouco sentido, e a proximidade de Darcy a confundia. Lá estava o perfume dele novamente, e seu corpo formigando onde ele encostava. Instintivamente seus olhos procuraram a boca dele, e ele fez o mesmo com a sua. A mão na nuca de Darcy se apertou um pouco, em um carinho involuntário.

Ele entrelaçou ainda mais seus dedos na mão dela, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. O perfume de Elisabeta fez com que ele fechasse os olhos, e a verdade é que estar tão próximo fazia com que Darcy percebesse que nunca em sua vida alguém tivera tanto efeito sobre ele.

A música terminou, e outras se seguiram, sem que conseguissem sair daquela atmosfera. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada, e nenhum deles sentiu necessidade de quebrar o silêncio. Era um momento único, em uma sintonia que nenhum deles esperava. E o momento só foi quebrado quando Xavier colocou-se entre eles, solicitando uma dança.

Elisabeta viu Darcy se afastar, não sem antes depositar um beijo de leve na mão dela. Ele voltou para o mesmo local em que estava no bar, com um sorriso contido ao ver que ela também não conseguia desviar o olhar do seu.

\- É ele, então? – Xavier perguntou, triste, surpreendendo Elisabeta.

\- O que? – ela perguntou, apreensiva.

\- Eu imaginei que houvesse alguém... – ele continuou.

\- Não é nada disso. – Elisabeta tentou parecer segura.

\- Eu quero que você seja feliz, Elisa. – ele sorriu, a deixando ainda mais perdida em pensamentos.

Quando a dança terminou, Elisabeta sentiu o ar faltar. Despediu-se de Xavier e rumou para os jardins internos na Fazenda Ouro Verde. Era acostumada a brincar com Ema desde nova naquela casa, e a conhecia como se fosse sua. Sentou-se em um banco de pedras, observando o céu estrelado.

Darcy se aproximou cauteloso. Não sabia o porque de estar ali, apenas que precisava estar. Precisava conversar com Elisabeta, precisava estar perto dela. Ela se sobressaltou ao notar sua presença, soltando a respiração ao perceber que era Darcy.

\- Linda noite, não? – ela perguntou.

\- Sim. Linda. – Darcy respondeu, sem encarar o céu, incapaz de tirar os olhos dela.

\- O que? – seu rosto virou-se rapidamente, encontrando os olhos dele novamente.

\- Você. – Darcy se aproximou, segurando as mãos de Elisabeta e a fazendo ficar de pé.

\- Darcy...

Ele se aproximou, sem aviso, seu nariz tocando o dela de leve. Elisabeta fechou os olhos, sabendo o que estava por vir, incapaz de definir se deveria correr ou ficar. Mas quando a respiração de Darcy tocou sua pele, a cautela foi deixada de lado. Foi Elisa quem cruzou a barreira, quem tocou os lábios nos dele.

E o incêndio foi imediato, Darcy a segurou pela cintura, puxando-a para ele. Seus lábios se partiram, e suas línguas se tocaram, ao mesmo tempo em que o ar faltou. Elisabeta segurou firmemente a nuca dele, em um beijo cada vez mais profundo e mais sem controle. Beijar Darcy era cair em um vulcão, e quando o frio na barriga diminuía, todo o resto era lava.

As mãos dele invadiram os cabelos de Elisabeta, em leves puxões. Expôs o pescoço dela e sem aviso beijou a pele intocada, fazendo Elisa respirar pesadamente, segurando os braços de Darcy para que não caísse. Com um rastro de mordidas, voltou a beijá-la com intensidade. Seus corpos colados, quase sem nenhum espaço entre eles. Ele desacelerou o beijo, de repente, soltando-se dela com um selinho leve.

Suas respirações aceleradas tentaram normalizar, e Elisabeta deu um passo para trás, a mão dele ainda em sua cintura, as dela ainda nos braços de Darcy.

\- Não podemos. – ela disse, seu olhar no dele.

\- Eu sei. – ele segurou-se para não beijá-la novamente ao ver os lábios de Elisa vermelhos pelo que havia acontecido.

\- Lizzie... Lizzie não entenderia. – Elisa fechou os olhos.

Ele ficou em silêncio alguns instantes, observando Elisabeta. Os lábios inchados, a respiração descompassada. Acariciou o rosto dela de leve.

\- Eu acabei de perder Mary. – ele disse, de repente, fazendo Elisa abrir os olhos. – Lizzie gosta de você.

\- Você não precisa explicar. – Elisa disse, segura.

Ela afastou-se dele, tentando recuperar a sanidade.

\- Nós nem gostamos um do outro. – ela riu, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Só brigamos, nos desentendemos a cada segundo.

\- Não nos desentendemos agora. – ele sorriu.

\- Mas vamos... Basta um de nós dizer a coisa errada. – ela também sorriu.

\- Não precisamos... – Darcy se aproximou, abraçando-a por trás e cheirando seu pescoço.

\- Nós vamos. – Elisa segurou a mão dele que descansava em sua barriga. – E então qualquer hora Lizzie ficará no meio de uma discussão.

Ele concordou, mas puxou os cabelos de Elisa, começando a beijar seu pescoço.

\- Algo me puxa para você. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Eu continuo sem entender.

\- Eu também sinto. – ela fechou os olhos. – Mas não podemos.

\- Não... – ele beijou o pescoço dela com mais intensidade.

\- Isso tudo vai acabar mal. – Elisa suspirou.

Darcy a virou bruscamente, colando seus lábios nos dela, pedindo passagem sem dar a Elisabeta chance de reagir. Ela segurou-se a ele, deixando seu corpo comandar suas ações, beijando-o com o furor de quem sabe que o faz por uma última vez. Seu corpo todo se aqueceu, e as mãos de Darcy pareciam estar em todos os lugares. Eles se aproximaram ainda mais, incapazes de controlar o que sentiam, o que faziam.

Foi só quando Elisabeta ouviu Ema chama-la que se separaram. Elisa arrumou os cabelos, trocando um último olhar com Darcy antes de voltar para a mansão. Ela precisava parar de ver Darcy, parar de beijá-lo, porque ficava claro que não conseguia ser racional quando estava perto do pai de Lizzie.

E então amaldiçoou-se por querer tanto aquele encontro. Tudo o que sentia apenas se intensificava, e agora percebia que era mentira que não gostava dele. Gostava de quem ele era com os amigos, gostava do jeito cordial que ele agia com desconhecidos, e o admirava por quem ele era como pai. Gostava de Darcy Williamson, e isso só piorava tudo.


	8. Chapter 8

Nos dias que se passaram, Darcy estava pensativo. Refletia a respeito de sua vida nos últimos anos, do casamento sem amor, e agora ele descobria, sem paixão ou qualquer sentimento intenso. Casara-se com Mary por obrigações entre suas famílias, e apesar da boa relação e de terem uma enorme amizade, seu coração nunca batera mais forte por ela.

Não como batia agora por Elisabeta Benedito, e seu olhas faiscante, sua maneira de encarar a vida, sua entrega a tudo o que fazia. Ela havia dito que não se gostavam, mas isso não poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Darcy gostava de Elisabeta, mesmo quando ela bagunçava o seu mundo.

Seu único problema era Lizzie. Era verdade que gostava de Elisabeta, possivelmente estava apaixonado por ela, talvez até a amasse. Mas também brigavam mais do que o normal e nenhum dos dois parecia estar pronto pra um relacionamento. E nenhum passo poderia ser dado sem a certeza, uma vez que mais do que ele ou Elisabeta, essa relação envolvia Elizabeth.

Charlotte o aconselhava a entregar-se ao sentimento, mas Darcy não era um homem emocional na maior parte do tempo. Tinha dificuldade com o que sentia e não recordava-se de outro momento em sua vida em que estivesse tão confuso em relação a uma mulher.

Mas a vida e as decisões precisavam continuar enquanto seu coração e sua razão não se decidiam, por isso Darcy passara o dia olhando imóveis e propriedades no Vale do Café. Por mais que gostasse da companhia de Julieta e Camilo, era hora de refazer seu lar com Lizzie e agora, Charlotte.

Finalmente encontrara a propriedade perfeita, e seus sentimentos estavam tão embaralhados ao retornar a fazenda justamente porque Darcy não pôde imaginar aquele lar sem a presença de Elisabeta. Ela estava em cada cômodo da enorme casa, nas paredes e obras de arte, nos jardins e estábulos.

E quase achou que ela invadia sua imaginação ao abrir a porta e ouvir seu riso, antes de prender a respiração ao encontrar os olhos dela em sua direção. Lizzie vinha a seu lado com um sorriso no rosto e olhar encantado.

\- Papai! – a pequena gritou, correndo em sua direção.

Darcy a segurou no colo com facilidade, beijando sua bochecha e fazendo cócegas em sua barriga. Elisabeta sorriu com a cena, arrebatada pela presença de Darcy e sua interação com Lizzie.

Passara a tarde inteira na mansão dos Bittencourt, entre conversas e brincadeiras com Lizzie. Sentiu-se ansiosa ao chegar, com receio de encontrar Darcy, mas com o passar das horas esquecera a possibilidade, por isso surpreendeu-se ao encontrar o olhar dele no seu, o calor da lembrança a invadindo no mesmo momento.

\- Elisabeta... – ele cumprimentou, com um sorriso tranquilo.

\- Como vai, Darcy? – ela também sorriu.

\- Melhor agora, ao encontra-las. – disse, sincero.

E foi um gesto apenas natural quando ele se aproximou, ainda com Lizzie no colo, e beijou a testa de Elisabeta. Ela surpreendeu-se com algo tão banal, desviando o olhar do dele.

\- Papai, Elisa sabe pescar. – Lizzie informou, alheia ao que acontecia.

\- É mesmo? – Darcy fingiu mais interesse do que sentia.

\- E também sabe dançar e cozinhar. – a menina continuou.

\- Quantos talentos... – ele riu, piscando para Elisabeta.

\- Bom, agora que seu pai chegou, eu vou para casa. – Elisa sorriu, aproximando-se de Darcy e Lizzie.

\- Não! – Lizzie protestou, enquanto Elisa roubava um beijo na bochecha.

\- Está tarde.

\- Jante conosco. – Darcy disse, de repente. – Eu a levo em casa após o jantar.

\- Melhor não. – Elisa sorriu, trocando um olhar cúmplice com ele.

Os dois sabiam o que aconteceria se ficassem sozinhos. O desejo estava claro no olhar dos dois, e não seriam capazes de resistir. Elisabeta queria aceitar, mais do que tudo, e queria entregar-se ao sentimento que a estava dominando, mas não era o racional a fazer.

Darcy sorriu para Elisabeta, deixando claro que entendia suas razões. Disse à Lizzie que fosse a procura de Charlotte, e acompanhou Elisabeta até a porta.

\- Obrigado por não se afastar de Lizzie. – ele sorriu, sincero.

\- Eu não faria isso. – Elisa encarou os olhos dele. – Nada me faria fazer isso.

Ele se aproximou de repente, sua mão tocando o rosto dela em uma carícia leve. Elisabeta fechou os olhos com o contato dele. Tentou buscar as forças, colocando sua mão por cima da dele e afastando-se.

\- Não devemos... – disse, sem jeito.

\- É muito difícil resistir à você. – ele segurou a mão dela, levando-a a seus lábios.

\- Nós já conversamos sobre isso. – sua voz falhou ao sentir Darcy morder de leve um de seus dedos.

\- Eu passei o dia pensando em você. – Darcy confessou, de súbito.

\- Darcy... – e foi o último suspiro dela antes dele se aproximar ainda mais, colando a testa na dela.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, o perfume de Elisabeta se fazendo presente ao seu redor. Sabia que não deveria, mas não conseguia mais controlar seus impulsos quando estava com Elisabeta. Mas ele a sentiu tensa com sua aproximação.

\- Eu não vou beijar você. – disse em um sussurro. – Não se você não quiser.

\- Você sabe que eu quero. – ela respondeu quase sem voz, suas mãos chegando ao rosto dele. – Mas não podemos.

\- Eu sei. – Darcy manteve seus olhos fechados, o máximo de seu auto controle sendo necessário para não tomar os lábios dela.

E então o frio o invadiu quando ela se afastou com um olhar triste.

\- Nós precisamos nos afastar. – Elisabeta disse, decidida.

\- Elisabeta, nós não precisamos... – ele tentou argumentar.

\- Precisamos. Você precisa pensar em Lizzie. – seu tom saiu um pouco mais irritado do que sentia.

\- E o que você acha que eu estou fazendo? – Darcy arregalou os olhos.

\- Você está se aproximando de mim quando eu disse para não fazer. – Elisabeta irritou-se.

\- Só eu? – ele deu dois passos em direção a ela. – Eu cheguei em casa e dei de cara com você.

\- Eu estou aqui pela sua filha! – ela falou mais alto do que deveria.

\- Ah, sim. – ele ironizou. – Porque não tem sentimentos por mim, apenas por Lizzie.

\- Os sentimentos que tenho pelo senhor são muito próximos do ódio. – Elisabeta cruzou os braços.

\- Não foi o que pareceu há alguns segundos, senhorita.

\- O senhor precisa ser tão indelicado? – ela questionou, ofendida.

\- E a senhorita precisa ser tão mentirosa? – Darcy se aproximou ainda mais, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

Elisabeta prendeu a respiração com a proximidade dele. O corpo dele colou ao seu, seus movimentos controlados por ele. Ele se aproximou lentamente, grudou sua testa na dela, acariciando o nariz dela com o seu. E Elisabeta fechou os olhos, a espera do inevitável, entregue a ele. A mão dele invadiu seus cabelos, posicionando sua cabeça em um ângulo perfeito.

\- Diga agora que me odeia. – ele disse em voz baixa, provocante.

Elisabeta abriu os olhos, chocando-se com a proximidade do rosto dele. Seus tons claros fitando os seus.

\- Diga... – ele pediu. – Que está aqui por Lizzie, que não sente nada por mim.

A voz dele era mansa, suas mãos firmes, mas quase suaves. A carícia em seus cabelos, a respiração dele batendo em seu rosto. Mas o olhar dele era ferino, provocador, magoado até. E então ele a soltou e afastou-se, tirando o que faltava de ar de Elisabeta.

\- A senhorita não consegue. – disse, presunçoso.

\- O senhor não é digno do que estou pensando agora. – Elisabeta tentou recompor-se.

E então ali estava uma batalha de olhares e desafios. E todos os motivos do porque não deveriam alimentar o que quer de bom que começasse a acontecer. Sempre acabariam em uma discussão, em uma briga desnecessária, em palavras que logo se arrependeriam de dizer.

Foi Elisabeta quem quebrou a conexão, virando as costas e pisando duro. Mas sua determinação não refletia o sentimento de vazio que estava agora. E seu orgulho impediu que voltasse até onde Darcy estava e visse o olhar triste que ele carregava.

##

 _Elisabeta sentia-se assustada. Havia saído da Fazenda Bittencourt, e agora andava em direção a sua casa. Mas ouvia passos atrás de si. Toda vez que voltava seu rosto para trás, via o vazio da noite a encarando de volta._

 _Mas sentia que não estava sozinha, e a cada passo seu medo aumentava. O vento batia nas árvores, e as batidas de um galho contra outro a faziam sobressaltar. Parecia que estava sendo observada, vigiada._

 _\- Elisabeta? – uma voz a chamou._

 _\- Quem está ai? – Elisa disse, assustada._

 _Mas ninguém respondeu, o vazio a cercava._

 _\- Elisa! – a voz de Lizzie surgiu em seus ouvidos, clara como água, um tom de desespero._

 _\- Lizzie! – Elisabeta gritou de volta, tentando correr em direção a voz._

 _\- Elisa! – Lizzie repetiu, e Elisabeta tentou focar na origem do som._

 _Mas vinha de todos os lados, de todos os cantos, de cada árvore._

 _\- Me ajude! – a menina gritou, chorosa. – Eu preciso de você._

 _E então Elisa correu, para qualquer lado, mas a cada direção que tomava, parecia se afastar mais e mais do som. E então sentiu seus pés saírem do chão, suas mãos tocarem o solo. Tentou gritar, mas não havia voz, e tentou levantar-se, sem conseguir._

 _Ouviu passos em direção a ela, e os gritos de Lizzie de repente se acalmaram. Pode ver os pés femininos em sua direção, com sapatos caros. Virou seu rosto para encarar a mulher, seu rosto semelhante ao de Lizzie, embora mais velho, mais esnobe._

 _\- Você quer encontrar seu caminho. – a mulher afirmou, sem deixar Elisabeta responder. – Mas foge dele toda vez que se aproxima._

 _\- O que? – sua voz saiu fraca._

 _\- O seu destino._

 _\- Eu não estou entendendo. – Elisa tentou dizer, tentando levantar-se._

 _\- O seu destino, Elisabeta. Siga os seus olhos, siga o seu coração._

 _E então tudo era escuro novamente._

##

Elisabeta acordou assustada, olhando em volta. Estava em seu quarto, Jane dormia tranquilamente na cama à sua frente. Tudo estava bem. Passara o dia com Lizzie, brigara com Darcy, mas chegara em casa sem nenhum problema.

Tentou acalmar sua respiração, tentando lembrar-se do sonho, lembrar-se dos detalhes. Mas era tudo vago. A escuridão, Lizzie, e aquela mulher. E Elisabeta não tinha dúvidas de quem era a mulher. Embora não lembrasse de ter visto uma foto dela, seus olhos, seus traços, não deixavam qualquer dúvida.

Mas como era possível sonhar com Mary? E o que ela queria dizer com fugir de seu destino? Será que aquela conexão tão perturbadoramente forte que sentia com Lizzie e Darcy não era um mero acaso?

Será que tudo o que buscara em sua vida, todo o caminho que desejara, o seu lugar, estava resumido naqueles pares de olhos claros? Seria possível que tudo isso fosse desenhado para ela? Que seu lugar fosse ser parte daquela família?

Ela não sabia, mas confiava naquele sonho e naquelas palavras. Precisava seguir seus olhos, seguir seu coração. E não lembrava-se de nada mais poderoso do que o seu sentimento ao trocar olhares com Darcy ou Lizzie. Nunca sentira nada igual em sua vida. E agora imaginava se não era esse o traçado mais poderoso que poderia existir. Imaginava se não era seu destino.


	9. Chapter 9

Se Elisabeta ainda possuía alguma dúvida a respeito das mudanças que Lizzie e Darcy traziam para sua vida, prontamente foi sanada com a notícia de que eles passariam algum tempo em São Paulo. Sentiu-se repentinamente triste apenas pela ideia de não vê-los.

A despedida de Darcy foi gelada, acontecendo apenas alguns dias depois da última briga. Apesar do sonho ter feito Elisabeta refletir, ainda engolia o amargo da atitude dele, e seu orgulho impediria qualquer tipo de aproximação, que Darcy também não tentou fazer.

Mas com Lizzie a história foi diferente. Em meio a lágrimas e abraços, Lizzie fez Elisabeta prometer que brincariam com Tornado quando ela voltasse e pediu, por favor, para que Elisa não a esquecesse. Como se fosse possível, como se Lizzie não fosse já uma parte importante de seu ser.

E mais do que importante, nos dias que se passaram sem os Williamson no Vale do Café, Elisabeta os viu como fundamentais. Nos primeiros dias sentia que seu local de nascimento agora estava vazio, que perdera a cor e o brilho. Sentia falta da risada de Lizzie e dos olhos misteriosos de Darcy.

As semanas foram avançando sem notícias de seu retorno, e era visível para todos a mudança de comportamento de Elisabeta. Ela permanecia mais calada, um olhar mais triste habitava seu rosto, e sentia seu coração dilacerado pela saudade. Jamais imaginara se tornar tão dependente de outras pessoas.

Mas Darcy e Lizzie levavam parte dela com eles. Uma parte que Elisa descobria aos poucos que a fazia sentir-se completa. Por mais que sua rebeldia a fizesse sonhar com a vida longe do Vale do Café, só agora percebia que não importava onde estivesse, desde que eles estivessem por perto.

Amava Darcy, e essa era uma realidade que agora aceitava de maneira pacífica. Não tão pacificamente tentava elaborar o fato de que talvez nunca ficassem juntos, que nunca chegassem a um acordo. Mas Darcy perguntara se ela sentia algo por ele, e era esse fio de esperança que Elisabeta carregava, de que talvez o interesse dele fosse por também sentir alguma coisa.

E Lizzie era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. O sonho com Mary era uma prova de que seu caminho estava ligado com o de Elizabeth, mais do que pela semelhança do nome, pelos laços de amor que se formaram ao conhecer a menina. E queria ser parte da vida dela, independente de sua relação com Darcy.

Sabia que seu temperamento e o de Darcy entravam em conflito mais vezes do que não, e que mesmo que existisse sentimento, isso não garantiria uma relação. Tinha certeza que Darcy jamais arriscaria a felicidade da filha, e o amava ainda mais por isso. E Elisabeta jamais aceitaria uma relação sem a certeza do impacto na vida de Lizzie.

A pequena perdera a mãe há pouco tempo, e Elisabeta entrara em sua vida como uma referência materna. E Elisabeta sentia-se tocada pela confiança e amor de Lizzie. Nunca sonhara em ter filhos, mas vindo de uma família tão grande, e sendo a mais velha entre as cinco, era apenas natural para ela.

Mas os dias passavam tristes, e parte da vida perdera cor. Charlotte mandara uma carta contando sobre São Paulo, e aqueceu um pouco o coração de Elisabeta saber que Lizzie perguntava por ela todos os dias. Charlotte inclusive sugerira uma visita, mas Elisabeta não sentiria-se a vontade, dada a forma como se despedira de Darcy.

Elisabeta respondera a correspondência há alguns dias, mas já perdera a esperança de saber mais notícias. Brincava agora com a ponta dos cabelos, tentando concentrar-se em um livro ao mesmo tempo, sem nenhum sucesso. Jane de repente entrou no quarto, sorrindo.

\- Pode tirar essa tristeza do olhar, minha irmã. – disse, empolgada.

\- Eu já falei que não estou triste... – Elisabeta bufou.

\- Triste ou não, agora você terá novos motivos pra sorrir. Os Williamson chegam ao Vale do Café amanhã.

Elisabeta sorriu abertamente, levantando-se da cama. Finalmente uma boa notícia. Finalmente poderia ver Lizzie novamente, e a perspectiva de abraçar a menina fazia seu coração bater mais forte. E veria Darcy. A ansiedade brotou em seu peito ao pensar no reencontro.

\- Ei, o que foi? – Jane perguntou, confusa.

\- Darcy... – Elisa disse, simplesmente.

\- Ora, Elisa. Você passou o mês inteiro suspirando pelos cantos por causa de Darcy e Lizzie, e agora que eles finalmente estão voltando, você vai ficar assim?

\- Jane, eu... gosto de Darcy. – confessou, e Jane revirou os olhos. – Mas só brigamos, e nosso último encontro não foi agradável.

\- Pode ser que Darcy também tenha sentido sua falta, Elisa. E você só vai saber se for até lá amanhã, de coração aberto.

\- É claro que eu irei. Preciso ver Lizzie, não aguentaria mais um dia sem ver aquele rostinho. Mas não conversarei com Darcy, a menos que ele fale comigo.

\- Elisa, é essa cabeça dura de vocês dois que impede qualquer acerto. Se ninguém ceder, minha irmã, vocês nunca serão felizes.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza que é apenas isso? Darcy pode não ter sentimentos por mim.

\- Camilo diz que tem. – Elisabeta arregalou os olhos. – Diz que nunca viu Darcy tão fora de si como agora. Que nunca viu ninguém afetá-lo tanto quanto você afeta.

\- Pode ser porque eu o irrito. – Elisa cruzou os braços.

\- Pois eu duvido. Eu nunca a vi tão afetada por outra pessoa, e tenho certeza que Darcy só a irrita tanto porque morre de vontade de pular nos braços dele.

\- Jane!

\- É verdade e você sabe disso, Elisabeta.

E com isso Jane saiu do quarto, deixando Elisabeta presa em seus pensamentos. Será que mexia com Darcy Williamson da mesma forma que ele mexia com ela? Será que tantas brigas eram apenas o desejo reprimido? Não negava que parte de sua irritação era aliviada com os beijos de Darcy, mas não podia ter certeza por ele.

Naquela noite, Elisa não conseguiu dormir. Passou a maior parte do tempo revirando-se na cama, até desistir e ficar o resto da madrugada olhando as estrelas. Foi quando o sol dava os primeiros sinais que ela finalmente sucumbiu ao cansaço, com seus pensamentos ainda mais embaralhados do que antes.

Por isso, quando despertou o sol já estava alto no céu e o almoço na mesa. Jane não estava em casa, e Elisabeta imaginava que a irmã traria notícias sobre a chegada dos Williamson tão logo retornasse. Viu-se de repente escolhendo um de seus melhores vestidos – vermelho, como a maioria.

Jane chegou saltitante no meio da tarde, quando Elisabeta já perigava furar o chão do quarto, de tanto andar para um lado e para outro.

\- Eles chegaram. – a mais nova disse, feliz. – E passei a última hora ouvindo Lizzie perguntar a que horas poderia ver você.

\- A última hora? E você demorou tanto para voltar por que?

\- Acalme-se, Elisabeta. Trago um convite de um muito ansioso Darcy Williamson para que vá tomar chá da tarde na fazenda.

Pouco tempo depois, Elisabeta e Tornado rumavam para a mansão de Julieta. Elisa tentava tremer menos e controlar a ansiedade, mas a espera havia sido grande demais e agora mal podia controlar suas emoções.

Quando bateu de leve na porta da frente, não sabia o que esperar. E certamente não esperava um Darcy ansioso abrir a porta quase no mesmo instante. Muito menos esperava seu olhar de alívio ao vê-la, e menos ainda que ele a puxasse para seus braços no mesmo instante. Elisabeta não pode fazer nada além de retribuir o abraço, um misto de sensações a invadindo. Darcy a abraçou com força, respirando o perfume dela o máximo que pode.

Passara o último mês ansioso por encontrar Elisabeta e colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Ainda o perturbava a forma como havia saído do Vale do Café, sem conversar com ela após a discussão naquele mesmo lugar. Pensara em escrever diversas vezes, mas as palavras lhe faltavam e os rascunhos acabavam na lixeira mais próxima.

Não planejava também abraça-la daquela forma ao vê-la, mas também não contava que sua reação seria tão emocional ao pousar seus olhos nela. Sentira falta dos olhos de Elisabeta, de sua opinião sobre tudo, e até das brigas tão rotineiras.

Nenhum deles falou durante o abraço. Elisabeta o apertava contra seu corpo, em um contato físico que tentava impedir que Darcy saísse novamente de sua vida. Mas os segundos se passaram e de repente eles se afastaram, desconfortáveis.

\- Que bom que pôde aceitar o convite. – Darcy disse formalmente. – Lizzie está a sua espera.

\- Foi gentileza de sua parte. – ela sorriu, tentando quebrar o clima desconfortável. – Mas eu confesso que viria de qualquer forma.

\- Eu imaginei, mas você também não recusaria quitutes trazidos diretamente de São Paulo, não é? – Darcy riu.

Ele ofereceu sua mão a ela, e mesmo sem saber se deveria, Elisabeta entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, um arrepio suave percorrendo os dois. Então ele a guiou até o andar de cima, diretamente ao quarto de Lizzie. Bateu de leve na porta, com Elisabeta atrás de si.

\- Lizzie, tenho uma visita para você. – ele disse, e Elisabeta espiou pela porta.

E nada a teria preparado para a emoção que sentiu quando os olhos de Lizzie encontraram os seus e a expressão da menina se iluminou. Foi mais forte e poderoso do que a primeira vez que a vira, e Elisabeta nada pôde fazer além de deixar a emoção agir. Lizzie correu em direção a ela, jogando-se em seus braços como fazia.

Era amor, e só havia essa explicação. A chegada de Darcy e Lizzie trazia vida para sua existência, e Elisabeta não controlou as lágrimas que chegaram a seus olhos com aquele abraço apertado.

\- Você está chorando? – Lizzie se afastou, assustada.

\- É porque estou feliz em ver você. – Elisa sorriu, abraçando a menina novamente.

\- Eu senti sua falta. – a pequena disse, fazendo Elisa ter ainda mais dificuldade em controlar suas emoções.

\- E não parou de falar em você. – Darcy informou, da porta.

Elisa soltou Lizzie e virou-se para Darcy, que a encarava curioso, com os olhos marejados. Mal podia acreditar no quanto Elisabeta fizera falta e invejou a filha por poder falar tão abertamente sobre a falta que sentira dela. E o emocionava ver que o efeito em Elisa era tão semelhante ao que ele e a filha sentiam.

\- E como estava São Paulo? – Elisa voltou-se para Lizzie.

\- Papai trabalhava o tempo todo. – a menina reclamou. – Mas eu fiz compras com tia Charlotte.

\- É mesmo? E comprou muitos vestidos, imagino.

\- Tia Charlotte me deixou escolher todas as cores. – Lizzie bateu palminhas.

\- Lizzie, você está esquecendo de uma coisa. – Darcy entrou no quarto sorrindo.

\- Elisa, papai comprou um presente pra você. – os olhos da menina brilharam.

\- É mesmo? – Elisa arqueou a sobrancelha em direção à Darcy.

\- Nós compramos. – ele informou, mentindo. – Busque o presente de Elisa, filha.

E logo a menina entregou a ela um embrulho pequeno e delicado. Elisabeta sorriu ao receber o presente, abrindo-o logo em seguida. Prendeu a respiração ao ver um colar de ouro com um pequeno pingente de esmeralda, delicado e perfeito para ela. Seus olhos encontraram os olhos ansiosos de Darcy.

\- É lindo. – ela disse, sem fôlego. – Mas é demais, não posso aceitar.

\- É claro que pode. – Darcy aproximou-se, tirando o colar das mãos dela. – Deixe-me coloca-lo.

Elisabeta ficou calada enquanto ele se posicionou atrás dela. Uma das mãos de Darcy segurou seus cabelos, expondo seu pescoço, e apesar de Lizzie estar presente, um arrepio à percorreu ao senti-lo tão perto. Darcy respirou fundo, contendo a vontade de acaricia-la. A mão de Elisa encontrou a sua em seus cabelos, e Darcy deixou a tarefa com ela.

Delicadamente passou o colar pelo pescoço de Elisabeta, seus dedos em um carinho discreto e roubado. Fechou o colar, novamente segurando os cabelos de Elisabeta e os colocando no lugar. Lizzie já brincava distraidamente com uma de suas novas bonecas, e Darcy virou Elisabeta de frente para ele.

Estavam mais próximos do que deveriam, e ela fechou os olhos, incapaz de manter o olhar no dele. Darcy levou a mão ao rosto dela, acariciando seus lábios e sua bochecha, delicamente.

\- Linda. – ele sussurrou.

Elisabeta abriu os olhos, espiando Lizzie distraída, e voltou seus olhos aos dele. Talvez não devesse abrir tanto a guarda, talvez não devesse se deixar levar por seus sonhos e ilusões. Mas ele a encarava com encanto, e Elisabeta não recordava-se de alguma vez em sua vida sentir-se tão acolhida. Nada fez além de repousar a mão em cima da de Darcy, beijando a palma dele.

\- Elisa! – a voz de Lizzie fez os dois se afastarem rapidamente, quebrando o momento mágico. – Vamos brincar?

Sentando-se no chão, Elisabeta e Lizzie começaram os preparativos para sua brincadeira de casinha. Lizzie distribuiu suas bonecas, e como sempre uma delas foi parar nas mãos de Darcy. Mas ele não se importava. Tudo estava no lugar novamente, em forma de Elisabeta Benedito.


	10. Chapter 10

A relação de Darcy e Elisabeta ficou diferente nos dias que se seguiram à volta dos Williamson. Trocavam poucas palavras e muitas gentilezas. Era quase como se tentassem recuperar o tempo perdido, mesmo sem dizer um ao outro o quanto precisavam daquilo.

Darcy e Lizzie planejavam passeios quase diários, sempre contando com a presença de Elisabeta, que os acompanhava sem pensar duas vezes. Foram à casa de chá, Lizzie finalmente pôde montar em Tornado e passearam diversas vezes pelos jardins da mansão de Julieta.

Mas com Lizzie entre eles não havia espaço para muitas conversas, ainda que nenhum deles fizesse questão de conversar. Sentavam lado a lado enquanto Lizzie corria e brincava, sempre com palavras tranquilas e sem discussões. Elisabeta não tirara mais seu colar do pescoço, uma lembrança da dupla que tanto amava.

Nessa tarde, Lizzie planejara um piquenique ao ar livre. Elisabeta trouxera diversos quitutes e Darcy agora arrumava uma toalha no chão. Lizzie procurava flores pelo campo, afim de decorar a refeição.

\- Lizzie, não vá para longe. – Elisabeta disse, roubando as palavras de Darcy.

\- Ela ouve você. – Darcy comentou, distraído. – Comigo é sempre uma discussão.

\- É porque Lizzie é como você, cabeça dura. – Elisa riu, distribuindo seus lanches.

\- Eu? E o que dizer de você?

\- Eu sou afirmativa. É diferente. – ela cruzou os braços, sorrindo. – Pensando bem, Lizzie é mais como eu do que como você.

\- Então eu sou o único cabeça dura? – ele também cruzou os braços, um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

\- Isso é você quem está dizendo. – ela deu de ombros.

\- Pois você, Elisabeta Benedito, não deveria ter dito isso. – ele se aproximou rapidamente.

\- Não? – ela disse com desdém. – Uma pena eu já ter dito.

\- Agora eu terei que puni-la.

Darcy a puxou rapidamente pela mão, sem que Elisabeta pudesse impedir. O corpo dela se chocou com o dele, e os dois sentiram a mudança de ar.

\- E o que pretende fazer? – ela disse, com a voz falhada.

\- Eu pretendia fazer cócegas. – disse sério. – Mas você me deu outras ideias.

Darcy deu uma olhada rápida para trás, garantindo-se de que Lizzie continuava distraída, sem sequer perceber a presença deles. Então roubou um beijo rápido, o suficiente para deixar os dois sem ar pelo poder do contato de seus lábios e ansiando por mais.

\- Darcy! – Elisa ralhou, com um sorriso no rosto. – Não podemos, você sabe.

\- Continuamos não podendo? – ele fingiu surpresa. – Me desculpe.

\- Está perdoado.

Mas Elisabeta não fez força para se afastar dele, e nem Darcy fez menção de soltá-la. Dessa vez foi a vez dela aproximar-se e roubar um beijo, um pouco mais demorado, mas ainda só um encostar de lábios. E então sorriu travessa, se afastando de Darcy.

E o resto da tarde transcorreu tranquila, com Lizzie dominando todos os assuntos. Darcy e Elisabeta sentaram-se novamente lado a lado, e volta e meia ele acariciava levemente a mão dela. Era uma rotina tranquila, e os dois pareciam ter medo de modificar aquela convivência.

Voltaram tranquilamente para casa. Darcy ainda não havia contado para Charlotte, Lizzie ou Elisabeta a respeito da fazenda que adquirira. Parecia não ser o momento, e parte dele achava que era o lugar perfeito para iniciar sua vida com Elisabeta, quando estivessem prontos para isso.

Por muita insistência de Darcy, Elisa os acompanhou até a casa de Julieta, sendo convencida que ele poderia leva-la mais tarde de carro. E embora soubesse que não devia, Elisabeta ansiava por estar sozinha com Darcy, coisa que havia acontecido apenas nos breves momento em que Lizzie se distraia, nunca por tempo demais.

Mas tão logo abriram a porta, uma moça ruiva jogou-se nos braços de Darcy, fazendo Elisabeta surpreender-se. Não podia ver totalmente o rosto dela, mas era uma jovem bonita, seus cabelos de cor de fogo, os olhos claros. E pela forma como abraçava Darcy e era abraçada por ele, via-se que tinham intimidade.

Elisabeta tentou controlar suas emoções, em vão. Primeiro ficou surpresa, e então um sentimento muito próximo de raiva a atingiu. Quem seria a moça? Com certeza era alguém que Darcy conhecia muito bem, e claramente não era uma moradora do Vale do Café.

\- Ludmila! – ele disse sorrindo, soltando-a. – O que a traz aqui?

\- Saudades dos seus olhos, o que mais poderia ser? – ela piscou, ajoelhando-se em frente à Lizzie. – E como vai minha garotinha?

\- Tia Lud! – Lizzie jogou-se nos braços da mais velha.

E foi então que Elisabeta sentiu-se sobrando. Não só Darcy a conhecia, mas Lizzie também a adorava. Talvez tivesse interpretado tudo errado, e Darcy já tivesse alguém. Podia ver pela expressão dele o quanto o alegrara rever Ludmila.

\- Senti sua falta, pequena. – Ludmila sorriu. – E esta é quem? – perguntou apontando para Elisabeta.

\- Elisabeta. Elisabeta Benedito. – Elisa tomou a frente, estendendo sua mão.

\- A famosa Elisa. – Ludmila sorriu. – Ouvi falar de você.

Elisabeta a encarou com desconfiança, desconfortável por estar naquele lugar. Deu-se conta então do abismo que existia entre ela e Darcy. Sempre considerara seus gênios pouco compatíveis, mas vendo Ludmila, com suas roupas caras e trajes finos, percebia que seu mundo era completamente diferente. Iludia-se ao achar que poderia fazer parte do mundo dos Williamson.

\- Tia Lud, você vai morar aqui? – Lizzie perguntou feliz, e o coração de Elisabeta afundou um pouco.

\- Minha pequena, você sabe que a tia Lud nunca fica muito tempo no mesmo lugar. – ela fez a menina rir.

\- Mal posso esperar pra saber o que te traz até o Vale do Café. – Darcy também sorriu, apontando em direção ao sofá.

\- Bem, eu vou pra casa. – Elisabeta disse, discretamente.

\- Fique, eu a levo em casa mais tarde. – ele disse, tranquilo.

\- Melhor não. – Elisa disse um pouco mais defensivamente do que deveria. – Dê um beijo em Lizzie, ela está distraída.

E então Elisa virou as costas, sem pensar duas vezes. Talvez estivesse sendo infantil, talvez estivesse interpretando tudo errado. Mas pela primeira vez percebeu que não era um elemento tão especial na vida de Darcy e Lizzie. A presença de Ludmila deixava claro que, como ela, eles tinham outras amigas. E provavelmente no dia seguinte seria com Ludmila que passariam o dia.

Sentia-se feliz por eles, e triste por ela. Iludira-se a respeito de sua presença na vida daquela família. Chegara a pensar que poderia resolver sua situação com Darcy, que um dia talvez pudesse ser a esposa dele, a mãe de Lizzie. Mas não havia esse espaço, Darcy nunca se interessaria verdadeiramente por uma caipira do Vale do Café.

Darcy a observou partir, confuso. Voltou seus olhos para Ludmila, que o encarava com interesse, enquanto Lizzie tagarelava sobre o Vale do Café e seu assunto preferido, os animais das redondezas.

\- Não sei o que ocorreu. – ele disse, apreensivo.

\- Meu caro Darcy, você tem muito a aprender sobre as mulheres. – Ludmila riu, o puxando para outro abraço. – O que você acaba de ver é sua doce Elisabeta incomodada com a minha presença em sua vida.

\- Mas... – ele tentou argumentar, fazendo Ludmila rir.

\- Mas você não fez qualquer menção a esclarecer a natureza de nossa relação. Prepare-se, meu amigo. Você tinha razão sobre ela. É um furacão, e acho que nos daremos muito bem.

Darcy encarou a porta, atordoado. Não havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Ludmila era uma grande amiga dele e de Mary, uma mulher a frente de seu tempo, independente e expansiva. Mas jamais se envolveria com Darcy, e nem ele com ela. Ludmila era bastante feliz com seu namorado Januário. Mas seria possível que Elisabeta estivesse com ciúme?

Enquanto isso, Elisabeta pisava duro a caminho de casa. A tristeza agora dividia espaço com uma irritação que ela não sabia de onde tinha saído. Se Darcy tinha uma namorada, porque pela forma como se abraçaram, só poderia ser uma namorada, por que a beijar nesta tarde?

Seria possível ter se enganado tanto com Darcy? Acreditara realmente que ele era um homem diferente. Sempre tão correto, tão centrado. Mas era mesmo um arrogante, se achava que poderia usá-la dessa forma. Sequer tivera a decência de apresentar Ludmila como sua namorada, ou o que quer que ela fosse.

Bateu a porta do quarto atrás de si, jogando-se na cama.

\- Que bicho te mordeu? – Jane perguntou, tirando os olhos de seu livro.

\- Darcy. – a mais velha bufou.

\- Darcy mordeu você? – Jane riu, em tom malicioso.

\- Fique quieta, Jane. Darcy tem uma namorada.

\- O que? Uma namorada?

\- Sim, uma moça ruiva de olhos claros, muito bonita por sinal. Acabo de vê-la na mansão de Julieta, com uma grande intimidade com Williamson pai e filha. – cruzou os braços.

\- E ele disse a você que era uma namorada? Tenho certeza que Camilo mencionaria este fato.

\- Jane, tem coisas que não precisam ser ditas. Darcy recebe a visita de uma mulher com quem tem intimidade, e que conhece a filha dele. Me parece óbvio.

\- Será que toda essa teoria não está sendo motivada por um monstrinho verde, Elisa? – Jane pulou na cama da irmã.

\- Monstrinho... do que você está falando, Jane?

\- Você está agindo da mesma forma que agia quando éramos mais novas e por algum motivo eu e Mariana resolvíamos brincar sozinhas. Quando voltávamos, você tinha toda uma teoria para o motivo de não querermos você por perto.

\- Jane, pare de falar besteiras. – Elisabeta irritou-se.

\- Quanto mau humor! – Jane reclamou. – Pois eu acho que está com ciúmes, Elisabeta. Está corroendo você a ideia de Darcy ter uma amiga.

\- Ciúmes? Eu? – era óbvio que estava, e sabia disso.

\- Você. Mas ainda que agora seja só uma amiga, você não deveria deixar sua situação com Darcy tão atrapalhada. Cedo ou tarde ele realmente encontrará outra pessoa.

Elisabeta suspirou, colocando o travesseiro no rosto. Era só o que faltava ter ciúmes de Darcy Williamson, um homem que não era nada seu. Nada além do pai de Lizzie, uma criança maravilhosa a quem se afeiçoara. Mas talvez apenas estivesse impondo sua presença e eles a estivessem convidando para seus passeios por obrigação.

E foi com esse pensamento que Elisabeta adormeceu horas mais tarde, ciente de que o ciúme a estava fazendo reduzir sua importância na vida de Lizzie. Mas recordava-se do abraço de Darcy e Ludmila, e não havia apenas amizade naquela troca. Nenhuma mulher abraçaria daquela forma um homem por quem não tivesse interesse.

A manhã seguinte veio mais rápido do que Elisabeta gostaria, e seu humor não havia melhorado. Negou o convite de Jane para ir até a casa dos Williamson, e ignorou o bilhete que chegou algumas horas depois, com um convite de Darcy para o jantar. Optou por fazer o que sempre fazia quando sentia-se assim, e foi na velocidade de Tornado que Elisabeta buscou a paz.

Precisava mais uma vez definir sua vida. Não podia ser refém de um sentimento por um homem que não iria ser seu. Talvez fosse a hora de juntar sua coragem e ir embora do Vale do Café, deixar pra trás suas ilusões. Doeria, mas sempre poderia manter contato com Lizzie. Talvez fosse inclusive melhor para a menina, pois como Jane alertara, cedo ou tarde Darcy encontraria alguém.

E não seria ela. Uma Benedito nunca seria uma Williamson. Não possuía a classe ou educação para ser parte daquela família. Não como Ludmila, ou tantas outras mulheres de Londres ou São Paulo. Ela era a novidade de Darcy no Vale do Café, e nunca seria mais do que uma conquista.

Tornado correu pelas paisagens do Vale do Café naquela tarde, e Elisabeta avançou a escuridão com seu companheiro. Retornou quando as luzes já estavam apagadas e Jane adormecida. Amanhã seria um novo dia. E seria o dia de tomar sua decisão.


	11. Chapter 11

Na semana que se passou, Elisabeta declinou de todos os convites e programações feitas por Darcy e Lizzie. Em princípio Darcy apenas atribuiu ao incômodo que Elisabeta poderia ter sentido ao conhecer Ludmila. Mas Jane também dava notícias vagas sobre Elisabeta, e em uma tarde ensolarada, ele mesmo foi até a residência dos Benedito.

Foi recebido por uma falante Dona Ofélia, que em seus resmungos característicos, informou que Elisabeta havia saído com Tornado. Completamente alheia ao que acontecia, disse que a filha voltava ao velho hábito de cavalgar sem rumo, retornando apenas quando o sol já não estava no céu.

O coração de Darcy apertou-se um pouco com a informação. Lembrava-se bem do dia em que a conhecera, e do olhar um pouco perdido, os olhos vermelhos. Com o passar do tempo, ao conhecer Elisabeta, dera-se conta de que a havia conhecido em um dia ruim. Preocupava-se que suas cavalgadas sem rumo pudessem ser a tentativa de Elisabeta encontrar o seu caminho, e que de alguma forma pudesse ter contribuído para a confusão dela.

A verdade é que a temporada em São Paulo, e os dias que se seguiram ao retorno dele e Lizzie ao Vale do Café haviam sido transformadores. Amava Elisabeta, e aos poucos sentia que encontravam a paz. Ao menos era o que pensava antes dela sair de sua casa naquela tarde.

Mas não poderia ser apenas isso, porque certamente Jane já desfizera qualquer confusão a respeito de sua relação com Ludmila. Jane frequentava sua casa quase todos os dias, estava cada vez mais próxima de sua amiga, e não havia como não ter sido informada que era tudo um mal entendido.

Quando retornou à Fazenda naquela noite, precisou explicar mais uma vez para Lizzie que Elisabeta estava ocupada. E o incomodava ter de dizer isso à filha. Era o receio que tinha a respeito do envolvimento deles em primeiro momento, o quanto poderia afetar a filha qualquer tipo de desencontro ou separação.

\- Jane, podemos dar uma palavra no escritório? – perguntou subitamente, causando estranheza à todos.

\- Claro... – a moça respondeu educadamente.

Tão logo chegaram ao escritório, Darcy encostou-se na mesa, a postura tensa, olhar preocupado. Jane o observou assustada.

\- Me desculpe, Darcy, mas você está me preocupando. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ansiosa.

\- Jane, eu... – ele pausou, e então fitou os olhos de Jane, tão parecidos e tão diferentes dos de Elisabeta. – Eu preciso saber de Elisabeta.

Jane soltou a respiração que nem sabia que prendia.

\- Darcy, eu queria poder dizer mais alguma coisa. Mas a verdade é que Elisa é reservada, sempre esconde os problemas de todas nós. Eu também não sei direito o que está acontecendo.

Darcy baixou os olhos, pensativo. Era difícil para ele expressar seus sentimentos, ainda mais para alguém com quem não tinha tanta intimidade. Mas Jane era uma moça de olhar bondoso, a escolhida de Camilo, e conhecia Elisabeta melhor do que qualquer pessoa.

\- Você disse a ela que Ludmila é apenas uma amiga? – ele perguntou, inseguro.

\- Ela sabe. – Jane tranquilizou-o, ficando em silêncio em seguida.

\- Eu... gosto de Elisabeta, Jane. Acho que já deve ter percebido. – ele confessou, em voz baixa.

\- Se me permite uma observação, Darcy, acho que você e Elisabeta tem alguma dificuldade com seus sentimentos. – Jane sorriu tranquila.

\- É uma maneira sutil de pontuar. – Darcy também sorriu.

\- Minha irmã parece uma pessoa independente, e provavelmente me mataria se soubesse que eu disse isso a você, mas é também muito insegura. Nossa mãe sempre tentou forçar Elisabeta a sonhar com filhos e casamento, e Elisabeta sempre quis o mundo.

Darcy a observou.

\- E você e Lizzie são um pacote completo. Suspeito que Elisabeta esteja tentando dominar o que sente, e se me permite a observação, acredito que você esteja fazendo o mesmo.

Jane se aproximou de um Darcy silencioso, segurando a mão dele na sua e o surpreendendo.

\- Mas eu garanto a você que minha irmã vale todo o trabalho que dá. – Jane riu, fazendo Darcy rir também. – E eu adoraria tê-lo na família.

E com um sorriso e leveza que não poderiam ser de ninguém além de Jane, ela despediu-se, deixando Darcy com seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Percebia que para ter Elisabeta em sua vida, precisaria batalhar por ela, mas o primeiro passo era encontrar a dona de seu coração.

No outro dia Darcy deixou as rodas de lado, selou um dos cavalos de Julieta, e rumou para o desconhecido. Passou próximo a casa dos Benedito, e cavalgou pelos caminhos do Vale do Café. A busca foi mais demorada do que Darcy planejou, mas só desistiu quando o sol sumiu do céu. Não havia pista de Elisabeta e a frustração o atingiu ao chegar em casa.

O dia seguinte nasceu com nuvens no céu, e Darcy teve a esperança de que encontraria Elisabeta em casa. Mas ela foi logo desfeita por Jane, que sequer vira a irmã sair. E mesmo preocupado com o tempo, Darcy novamente subiu nas costas do cavalo e foi a procura da mulher que tirava seu sono.

A tarde avançou e Darcy já estava quase perdendo as esperanças quando avistou Tornado amarrado a uma árvore, sem nenhum sinal de Elisabeta por perto. Estava tão atordoado com a busca que só notou onde estava quando desceu do cavalo e olhou em volta.

Estava a alguns passos do topo de uma colina que tinha vista para todo o Vale do Café. Seria o lugar perfeito para qualquer pessoa que precisasse refletir, e alguns meses atrás acharia que tudo era obra da coincidência. Mas ao avistar Elisabeta sentada em uma pedra, com um olhar perdido em direção a única casa próxima àquele descampado, um arrepio o percorreu.

Aproximou-se aos poucos, em silêncio, e Elisabeta parecia atordoada demais para nota-lo. O céu anunciava a tempestade que se aproximava, e o vento bagunçava os cabelos de Elisabeta e os dele. Sentou-se ao lado dela, fazendo Elisabeta sobressaltar, mas seus olhos não mudaram de rumo.

\- O que faz aqui? – perguntou tranquila.

\- Estava a sua procura. Há alguns dias. – ela assentiu ao ouvir.

\- Como está Lizzie?

\- Sentindo sua falta. – ele a observava, enquanto Elisabeta mantinha o olhar turbulento no infinito.

Uma lágrima caiu deslizou pelo rosto de Elisabeta, sendo limpa quase com fúria.

\- Eu também senti sua falta. – ele acrescentou, fazendo os olhos dela voltarem-se para os dele pela primeira vez.

\- E Ludmila? – Elisa perguntou direta, sem desvios.

Darcy sorriu, levando uma de suas mãos ao rosto dela, arrumando uma mecha que insistia em cair nos olhos dela. Elisabeta fechou os olhos brevemente com o contato desavisado, abrindo-os logo em seguida.

\- Ludmila é uma grande amiga. Tornou-se grande amiga da Mary e nos reencontramos em São Paulo.

Elisabeta assentiu novamente, voltando seu olhar para a paisagem à sua frente. Darcy agiu rapidamente, puxando levemente o rosto de Elisa para a sua direção, voltando o olhar dela para o seu.

\- Me desculpe por não ter explicado. Eu jamais imaginei que você pensaria que era qualquer coisa além de amizade. – ele soltou um suspiro, seu olhar sério, o dela indecifrável.

\- Você não me deve nenhuma explicação. – Elisa disse simplesmente.

E ele sentia que ela estava fugindo, desviando do contato dele. Era como a primeira vez que tinha repousado seus olhos nela, o mesmo escudo que a protegia do mundo, que a protegia dele. E seu coração apertou-se por ela pensar que precisava se proteger dele.

\- Elisa... – era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo apelido, e os olhos dela se fecharam ao ouvir. – Eu só tenho olhos pra você desde que te conheci. Quando a vi pela primeira vez com Lizzie o meu mundo parou, e cada momento longe de você é um tormento.

Ela o escutou com atenção, sem deixar as emoções chegarem aos seus olhos. Seu peito ardia e seus olhos queimavam, e nunca sentira-se tão instável e sem rumo como nos últimos dias. E as palavras de Darcy acalmavam sua alma.

\- E eu sei que parece improvável, e que por vezes não nos entendemos, mas eu não quero viver sem você, Elisabeta.

E ela não queria viver sem ele, mas não confiava em suas palavras naquele momento. Não confiava no poder de suas emoções e na instabilidade de seus pensamentos. Mas confiava nele, e na luz que ele trazia para aquele dia em que a escuridão entrava em sua mente.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de aproximar-se dele e colar seus lábios nos dele, esperando que suas ações pudessem responder por ela. Deu abertura para Darcy, que tocou a língua na dela com cuidado. A mão dele repousou com calma no rosto de Elisabeta, e Darcy a beijou com a calma que não sentia, mas que ela precisava.

Elisabeta entregou-se ao beijo, deixando que Darcy comandasse suas ações. Mas de alguma forma ele sabia, ele sentia, e foi como um carinho, gentil e apaixonado. Encerrou o beijo e beijou a testa de Elisabeta, puxando-a para seu peito e acalmando-a em seu abraço.

O silêncio dominou os dois, enquanto Darcy acariciava com suavidade os cabelos de Elisabeta. Aos poucos ela começava a dominar suas emoções e a nuvem negra dos últimos dias se dissipava. Suas inseguranças haviam dominado sua mente e não ser suficiente para Darcy e Lizzie tornou-se sua certeza.

E com essa certeza veio a perspectiva de deixá-los, de buscar outro caminho, e toda vez que pensava nessa possibilidade, seu coração se quebrava. Era como tentar nadar contra a correnteza de um rio e nunca chegar a margem. Mas então Darcy aparecera com suas palavras mansas e seu toque cuidadoso.

Quando os pingos grossos começaram a cair, os dois permaneceram ali, na mesma posição. A mão dela acariciava a dele, e em seus braços Elisabeta buscava sua paz. Quando ele a sentiu tremer em seus braços, a beijou novamente, aquecendo brevemente seus corpos, antes de afastar-se e levantar.

Desamarrou os cavalos e então ofereceu sua mão à Elisabeta. Desceram a colina com calma, com os animais atrás deles, suas mãos dadas. Bastaram alguns minutos para que chegassem a casa ao pé de onde estavam. Darcy guiou os animais para os estábulos, e Elisabeta sentia que estava em uma experiência fora de seu corpo.

O frio já a dominava, e o cansaço das noites mal dormidas e dias turbulentos a atingia. Darcy a puxou de encontro a seu corpo, rumando para a casa principal ao lado dela. Entrou pela porta dos fundos, e subiu as escadas com Elisabeta a seu lado, inerte e entregue à seu comando.

Chegaram a um quarto grande e arejado, e Elisabeta não pensou duas vezes antes de jogar-se tranquilamente na cama que estava no centro. Ela adormeceu rapidamente, sob o olhar preocupado de Darcy. Com cuidado Darcy tirou parte das roupas molhadas dela, o suficiente para que ela não se sentisse exposta. Secou o que pode de seus cabelos com uma toalha e a cobriu com um cobertor pesado.

Acendeu o aquecedor à lenha e logo a noite invadiu o quarto. Suas roupas começaram a secar aos poucos, e a respiração tranquila de Elisabeta o acalmava. Estava preocupado com ela, mas sentia que havia feito progresso. Era uma questão de tempo, e seus caminhos estavam traçados, não tinha qualquer dúvida.

Porque ela não havia questionado ou percebido, mas Darcy não a levara para uma casa qualquer. O lugar que Elisabeta escolhera para refletir e buscar seus pensamentos era parte da propriedade que seria dela um dia, e estava a apenas alguns metros da casa que ele havia comprado pensando nela. A casa que ele aos poucos mobiliava e organizava.

E agora Elisabeta repousava no quarto que Darcy escolhera para ser o deles, quando a hora chegasse. Agora não tinha mais dúvidas que o destino guiava seus caminhos, e que era preciso paciência e perseverança para vencer qualquer obstáculo. Era questão de tempo.


	12. Chapter 12

Elisabeta acordou desnorteada, e levou alguns segundos para recordar-se das emoções daquele dia tão intenso. Estava fora de casa desde antes do sol nascer, e a escuridão à sua volta deixava claro que muito tempo havia passado desde então. O vento e a chuva batiam na janela, e aos poucos seus olhos se adaptaram a pouca luz.

No canto do quarto havia um aquecedor, e Darcy dormia em uma cadeira em frente a ele, seus braços cruzados e uma posição desconfortável. Elisabeta relembrou as palavras ditas por Darcy e seu coração bateu mais forte. Ela levantou-se, percebendo que sua camada de cima de roupas não estava em seu corpo.

Aproximou-se de Darcy, e o observou dormir. Tinha uma expressão serena, e Elisabeta pensou que poderia se adaptar a vê-lo dormir todos os dias. Sussurrou seu nome uma vez, e então outra, até que os olhos sonolentos dele se abriram.

\- Oi... – ele disse, coçando os olhos.

\- Não parece confortável... – ela apontou para a cadeira.

\- Não está. – Darcy massageou o pescoço, esticando as pernas.

Ele levantou-se, alongando o corpo, e Elisabeta notou a familiaridade da cena. Parte de suas roupas secava junto a parte das roupas dele. Darcy sorriu em sua direção, se aproximando e acariciando seu rosto.

\- Como você está? – perguntou, baixo.

\- Melhor. – Elisa segurou as mãos dele. – Me desculpe por ter sumido assim. Eu não queria preocupar você, ou Lizzie.

\- Lizzie está bem. – Darcy assegurou. – Eu fiquei preocupado.

Darcy puxou as mãos dela, depositando um beijo em cada uma delas.

\- Eu precisava pensar... – ela desviou o olhar. – Sobre a minha vida, sobre nós.

\- Sobre Ludmila. – ele implicou, fazendo Elisa revirar os olhos.

\- Vê-la com vocês me fez perceber que qualquer pessoa poderia estar onde eu estou. – disse, soltando o ar.

Darcy arregalou os olhos, vendo de repente toda a insegurança de Elisabeta estampada em seu rosto. Acariciou o rosto dela novamente, pensando em suas palavras.

\- As vezes eu fico assustado quando vejo você e Lizzie interagindo. – ele confessou. – Porque por vezes, em muitos momentos, parece que Elizabeth tem mais sintonia com você do que tinha com Mary.

\- Darcy, eu não...

\- Antes de falecer, Mary disse os eu nome.

Elisabeta espantou-se, a dúvida presente em sua expressão.

\- Ela disse que as coisas ficariam bem, que você estaria aqui. E eu não entendi até conhecer você, até ver você com Lizzie.

\- Mas... – Darcy pousou um dedo nos lábios dela, pedindo em silêncio que o deixasse falar.

\- E eu nunca senti nada parecido com o que sinto por você, Elisabeta. E não é fácil expor os meus sentimentos, principalmente quando eu não os entendo. – ele sorriu sincero. – E com isso eu quero dizer que ninguém poderia ocupar o seu lugar, porque ninguém havia feito isso antes, e ninguém fará no futuro.

Elisabeta sentiu uma lágrima escorrer em seu rosto, e respirou fundo, tentando juntar a coragem para expor os seus próprios sentimentos.

\- Quando eu conheci você e Lizzie, eu estava a procura do meu lugar no mundo. – ela começou. – E eu sempre acreditei que ele estaria longe do Vale do Café, e de certa forma, acho que estava.

Darcy segurou as mãos dela firmemente, apoiando suas palavras.

\- Eu me sentia diferente quando estava perto de vocês e a intensidade deste sentimento me assusta. Eu amo Lizzie, Darcy. E eu acho que amo você também. – ela olhou para baixo.

\- Acha, é? – Darcy levantou o rosto dela, mirando seus olhos. – Eu acho que amo você também, Elisabeta.

Os dois mantiveram seus olhares vidrados. Darcy se aproximou ainda mais, e colou sua testa na dela. Elisabeta fechou os olhos com a aproximação, passando seus braços pelo pescoço dele, enquanto ele segurava sua cintura. E quando seus lábios se tocaram, o mundo pareceu parar, de forma muito mais intensa e surpreendente do que todas as vezes antes.

Darcy a beijou com todos os sentimentos que ainda não compreendia, e foi retribuído de igual forma. O que começou calmo se intensificou, tirando o ar dos dois, jogando-os para fora de órbita. As mãos dele invadiram os cabelos dela em puxões, enquanto as mãos dela bagunçavam os dele, segurando firmemente seus braços logo em seguida.

Suas línguas batalhavam pelo controle daquela paixão, numa guerra sem vencedores. Darcy beijou o pescoço de Elisabeta em seguida, fazendo-a suspirar pesadamente, entregue ao momento, entregue à ele. Mal percebeu quando suas mãos buscaram os botões da camisa dele, e quando o que restava das roupas dos dois começou a formar uma pilha no chão.

Deu-se conta que não sabia exatamente onde estava, mas não importava quando o tinha tão perto, quando tudo parecia tão certo. Não tinha mais qualquer dúvida a respeito dos sentimentos dele, ou dos seus. Era tudo uma explosão de desejo, mãos, lábios e amor.

Ele a guiou para a cama, e a amou com a experiência de quem conhecia o ato carnal, e com a novidade de quem o fazia por amor pela primeira vez. Elisabeta deixou-se levar por suas emoções, desligando sua mente de qualquer coisa que não fosse o ali, e o agora.

Adormeceu nos braços dele, incapaz de acreditar que era possível sentir tantas coisas, que um dia tão confuso terminaria de uma forma tão esplendorosa. Sentia-se amada, de uma forma que nunca antes. E sentia-se completa, em casa.

Horas mais tarde foi acordada com os beijos de Darcy em sua nuca, os raios do dia entrando pela janela. Abriu os olhos tomando conhecimento de todos os detalhes do ambiente à sua volta. As mãos dele acariciavam seu corpo enquanto Elisa observava.

\- Bom dia. – ele sussurrou com voz rouca no ouvido dela.

\- Bom dia. – Elisabeta sorriu, virando-se para ele e roubando um beijo. – Você vai me dizer onde estamos? Estou um pouco assustada de nossa primeira noite ter sido na cama de um desconhecido.

Darcy a observou com um sorriso no rosto, beijando-a tranquilamente no começo, aos poucos esquentando o ambiente a volta deles. Afastou-se um pouco antes que pudessem se distrair e esquecer a pergunta.

\- Essa é a casa ao pé da colina. – ele informou, observando-a.

\- Verdade? – Elisabeta sorriu. – Há anos eu observo essa casa, todas as vezes em que preciso pensar.

Darcy sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela.

\- Eu comprei essa casa. – ele a encarou sério. – Pensando em você, e na gente.

Elisabeta sentiu as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos, em uma emoção inesperada. Há muito tempo buscava aquele lugar como refúgio, e incontáveis vezes passeara pela propriedade, tentando espiar o interior.

\- O que? – perguntou, fraca.

\- Eu estava procurando uma casa para criar Lizzie. E conheci quase todas as propriedades disponíveis. Quando entrei nesta, eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu vi você em todos os lugares, eu senti seu cheiro em todos os cômodos. – Darcy a beijou levemente, sendo puxado para um beijo intenso por Elisabeta.

\- Isso é incrível, mas eu... – ela iniciou, ao interromper o beijo.

\- Você não precisa dizer nada. – ele a silenciou com outro beijo. – Nós vamos fazer tudo com calma, no seu tempo, no tempo de Lizzie.

\- Nós precisamos garantir que vai funcionar antes de contar pra ela. – Elisa suspirou.

\- Vai funcionar. – ele afirmou, com seriedade. – Mas contaremos quando estivermos prontos. Até lá, tudo fica igual.

Elisabeta o encarou com certa malícia, rindo em seguida.

\- Nem tudo, Elisabeta. – ele suspirou, a prendendo embaixo dele.

E então a beijou profundamente, recebendo dela a mesma entrega e o mesmo amor da noite anterior. As coisas foram mais intensas pela manhã, mais vorazes, mais apaixonadas. Os dois mal podiam acreditar que estavam juntos e não conseguiam separar-se.

A tarde já avançava quando saíram da casa, com a promessa de que Elisabeta jantaria com os Williamson naquela noite. Cavalgaram juntos até próximo da casa de Elisabeta, quando os dois desceram dos animais e Darcy roubou mais um beijo.

Elisabeta retornou para casa de maneira leve, com um sorriso que não habitava seu rosto há alguns dias. Trocou um olhar cúmplice com Jane, enquanto sua mãe questionava onde passara a noite e iniciava um monólogo de cobranças. Mas nada daquilo importava. Não mais.

No caminho para a casa de Julieta, contou à Jane tudo o que havia acontecido, recebendo palavras de incentivo e espanto da irmã mais nova. Quando chegaram a seu destino, Elisabeta abraçou Lizzie com todo o amor que tinha, finalmente sentindo-se completa e vislumbrando o futuro ao lado da criança que mudara sua vida.

Não recusou o pedido de Camilo, e o discreto de Darcy, para que passassem a noite. Mais tarde, ela e Darcy leram uma história juntos para Lizzie, que dormiu tranquilamente entre eles. Elisabeta foi para seu quarto e não teve nenhum espanto quando Darcy bateu discretamente em sua porta.

Só dormiram juntos naquela noite, os dois atentos à qualquer movimento de Lizzie no quarto ao lado. Mas Elisabeta não recordava-se de alguma vez em sua vida ter dormido tão pacificamente, com Darcy a seu lado e Lizzie no cômodo ao lado. E naquela noite, os dois sonharam com Mary.


	13. Chapter 13

Esconder a relação de uma criança parecia uma tarefa fácil, mas bastaram alguns dias para Darcy e Elisabeta perceberem o quão trabalhoso era manter os olhos de Lizzie distraídos. E não bastasse Lizzie, também não era do interesse dele que suas famílias também descobrissem sobre os dois.

Em partes porque o que tinham não possuía nome. Eles gostavam de estar juntos e não duvidavam dos sentimentos um do outro, mas não era um namoro, um noivado, muito menos um casamento. Era apenas uma relação onde tentavam passar a maior parte do tempo juntos, da forma mais discreta possível, e falhavam miseravelmente em todas as vezes.

Então, para a completa frustração dos dois, desde a noite na casa da colina, não trocaram mais do que alguns selinhos rápidos e toques discretos. E não havendo uma oficialização de sua relação, nenhum dos dois tinha a coragem de abordar a falta que sentiam um do outro.

Darcy havia mais uma vez convidado Elisabeta para um jantar em sua casa naquela noite, com a esperança de que pudessem passar algum tempo sozinhos. Mas Lizzie não conseguia desgrudar-se de Elisabeta, e quando finalmente adormeceu, Charlotte, Camilo e Jane continuavam em uma animada conversa.

Embora a vontade de Darcy fosse propor que mais uma vez as meninas ficassem, sabia que não devia. Era Camilo quem possuía uma relação oficial com uma das irmãs Benedito, e não ele. Mas, se Elisabeta ficasse, talvez ele pudesse fazer como na outra noite e bater em sua porta.

Porém, Camilo parecia completamente alheio à agonia de seu amigo. Depositava beijos na mão de Jane enquanto discutiam futilidades, e o máximo que Darcy podia fazer era observar Elisabeta, que riu ao notar a expressão de Darcy.

Evitara sentar-se perto dele, com medo de suas próprias reações. A verdade é que já fazia uma semana desde que tivera uma primeira noite com Darcy, e não houvera uma conversa a respeito de sua relação com ele desde então. Lizzie parecia estar por perto a todo momento, e embora essa fosse uma causa de alegria, era também um impeditivo para uma conversa.

Ele a beijara, era verdade. Beijo rápidos e roubados, quando Lizzie distraía-se. Mas já era o terceiro jantar em uma semana que ele induzia Camilo a fazer e convidar ela e Jane, e Elisabeta não acreditava que poderiam manter o disfarce por mais tempo, caso não conversassem. Porque embora Lizzie não notasse, não conseguiam tirar os olhos um do outro e qualquer adulto notaria o motivo.

Mas eles não conseguiam evitar a troca de olhares e sua completa alienação ao que conversavam os outros. E por isso não notaram os sorrisos contidos dos outros ao observarem os dois. Jane estava desconfiada desde a noite que Elisa passara fora de casa, mas quando Charlotte e Camilo confirmaram que Darcy também não esteve em casa, tudo ficou claro para os três.

E agora os intrigava observar a agonia de Darcy e Elisabeta por não conseguirem ficar sozinhos. Esperavam que os dois contassem sobre a relação e terminassem com as desculpas que inventavam para estar juntos, mas não havia acontecido e nessa noite em especial pareciam mais aflitos do que nos últimos dias.

Charlotte discretamente cutucou Camilo, anunciando logo em seguida que iria dormir. Despediu-se de todos os amigos, e logo Camilo convidou Jane para um passeio noturno. Ao verem-se completamente sozinhos, Darcy fez um sinal com a cabeça apontando para o escritório, e Elisabeta o seguiu até lá.

Nem bem passaram a porta, Darcy a puxou para seus braços em um abraço forte. Beijou o topo da cabeça de Elisabeta, enquanto ela envolvia-o com os braços. Era um alívio que pudessem estar juntos, que pudessem dissipar parte da angústia de estar longe.

\- Por favor, peça à sua irmã para convencer Camilo a convidá-las para ficar. – Darcy riu, apertando-a ainda mais. – Eu não aguento mais tanta saudade.

Elisabeta riu no abraço dele, afastando-se um pouco, ainda com seu corpo junto ao dele.

\- Nos vimos todos os dias, Senhor Darcy. – ela piscou.

\- Sim, eu a vi todos os dias. Mas foi só o que eu pude fazer... – ele lamentou-se, seus dedos entremeando os cabelos dela.

\- Ah é? – Elisabeta provocou. – E quais seriam as suas reais intenções?

Darcy capturou a boca dela sem aviso. Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior de Elisabeta, segurando a cabeça dela e a impedindo de fugir de seu beijo. Não que ela quisesse, pois foi dela a iniciativa de que sua língua pedisse passagem e tocasse a dele. E o tempo paralisou a medida que os pudores se esvaiam, em uma troca intensa e apaixonada.

Ele aprofundou o beijo antes de afastar-se e virar Elisabeta de costas. Segurou seus cabelos e os afastou, expondo a nuca dela. Elisa prendeu a respiração ao sentir a respiração quente de Darcy em sua pele, e a soltou em um suspiro ao sentir os lábios dele tocando a região. Ela inclinou a cabeça, dando passagem a ele, quase perdendo a força quando ele mordeu seu pescoço e sua orelha de leve.

\- Eu preciso que você fique. – Darcy sussurrou no ouvido dela, suas mãos descendo pela parte da frente do corpo dela. – Eu preciso de você.

Darcy a puxou contra seu corpo, colando-se nela, seus lábios em seu pescoço em beijos que roubavam a respiração de Elisabeta. Ela estava rendida a ele, completamente entregue a suas carícias e vontades.

\- Eu quero invadir o seu quarto, quero amar você até o amanhecer. – ele a segurou firme.

Elisabeta não resistiu à suas palavras, virando-se novamente para ele, seus lábios se encostando automaticamente. Era impossível controlar-se com ele, desde a primeira vez. Eram uma mistura de desejos, iam do céu ao inferno em segundo, da calmaria ao fogo. E Elisabeta precisava dele tanto quanto ele precisava dela.

Ela não protestou quando ele a grudou na parede e partiu as pernas dela com a dele. Era quase impossível que estivessem mais próximos, mesmo assim Darcy a surpreendeu ao levantá-la sem esforço, segurando-a com força pelas coxas. Elisa puxou o lábio dele com os dentes, e em seguida Darcy atacou seu pescoço novamente.

O corpo dele procurava o dela, e pareciam querer aliviar todos os momentos em que não puderam se tocar nos últimos dias. Darcy desceu os beijos pelo colo de Elisa, sua língua invadindo o discreto decote, arrancando dela um gemido baixo.

Mas a batida na porta e a voz de Camilo interromperam o momento, fazendo com que os dois se assustassem, Darcy a ajudou a ficar em pé, tentando arrumar os cabelos desarrumados dela, enquanto Elisa fazia o mesmo com as roupas e cabelos dele. E então seus olhos se encontraram e Elisabeta tentou conter uma risada que surgiu em seus lábios, sem sucesso.

Ela o abraçou tentando evitar o barulho, mas Darcy não pode não ficar contagiado com o absurdo da situação, rindo também. Ele roubou mais um beijo, e mais outro, antes que saíssem do cômodo sorrindo, como se nada houvesse acontecido ali dentro. Jane e Camilo esconderam seus próprios sorrisos, fingindo não notar coisa alguma.

Antes de Elisabeta ir embora, quando Jane e Camilo se despediam, Darcy sussurrou discretamente em seu ouvido o convite para que se encontrassem no dia seguinte em sua futura casa. A resposta dela foi um selinho roubado discretamente, e então ela e Jane seguiram seu caminho.

##

Darcy andava de um lado para o outro no alpendre da casa. Não havia combinado um horário específicio com Elisabeta, e agora temia que ela não aparecesse. O vento anunciava que seria mais um dia de chuva no Vale do Café, assim como o dia em que entraram naquela casa mais uma vez.

Ele respirou aliviado quando avistou Elisabeta ao longe, montada em Tornado e galopando até a casa, como uma visão saída de seus sonhos. Ela seguiu diretamente para os estábulos, deixando Tornado instalado, mas antes que pudesse sair dali, foi pega de surpresa por Darcy.

Darcy a beijou ali mesmo, apaixonadamente, roubando o ar de Elisabeta. Ele a guiou, sem soltá-la, até uma baia vazia. Era impossível não lembrar-se da vez em quase se beijaram em sua casa, e por isso Elisabeta o beijou com intensidade. Darcy pretendia ser romântico, mas preferiu ignorar as velas que queimavam junto às pétalas no quarto que pretendia que fossem deles.

Haveria tempo para o romantismo depois, para o pedido de namoro que ele pretendia fazer. Haveria espaço para o sim que ela diria, para beijos românticos, para um amor mais calmo. Mas agora era urgente, era necessário, era libertação de um desejo contido por tantos dias.

E eles não se importaram com o local inadequado, com as roupas que não puderam tirar, ou com a chuva que começou a cair. Foram beijos urgentes, toques inquietos, querendo chegar ao máximo de prazer possível no menor tempo que pudessem. E a pressa os incendiava, tornava suas respirações aceleradas.

Foi muito rápido que Darcy encontrou espaço entre o vestido dela, roubando dela um sussurro por mais. E ele ofereceu tudo o que podia, todo seu amor e desejo, deixando as marcas de mais um momento de loucura, de desapego, de urgência. Ele a puxou para si quando estavam satisfeitos, beijou sua testa e caminhou de mãos dadas até a residência.

E passaram um dia de beijos preguiçosos, carinhos sonolentos, ao menos até a brasa virar fogo novamente, e a urgência ressurgir. Mas foi num momento de calma que a mão dele acariciou o rosto dela, que seus olhos marejados encontraram os apreensivos dela, e ele tomou a coragem de fazer a pergunta que o atormentava.

\- Eu sei que você não quer contar para Lizzie até que tenhamos certeza. – ele disse, sério. – Mas eu quero poder ver você sem me esconder, quero poder tocar você quando Lizzie não estiver por perto. Não quero me preocupar se Charlotte, Camilo ou sua família sabem.

Elisabeta acariciou o rosto dele, sem falar nada.

\- O que eu quero dizer... – ele atrapalhou-se, divagando. – É que eu gosto de você, Elisabeta. E eu quero ficar com você de forma oficial.

\- Deixa eu ver se entendi... – um sorriso brincou nos lábios dela. – O senhor está me pedindo em namoro?

Darcy balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

\- Não há nada que eu possa querer mais do que ser sua namorada, Darcy Williamson.

E então ele a beijou com calma, oficializando o que já era a certeza no coração dos dois. Poderiam evitar o quanto quisessem, mas sabiam que era uma questão de tempo até que estivessem oficialmente naquela casa, até que dessem início a sua própria família.

Já anoitecia quando eles se despediram, felizes e aliviados com suas decisões. Levaria muito tempo até que entendessem o quanto aquela tarde mudaria suas vidas.


	14. Chapter 14

Os dias passavam devagar no Vale do Café, e Darcy e Elisabeta pareciam a cada dia mais certos da importância de sua relação. Ainda era uma prioridade para eles que Lizzie não soubesse de nada, mas ela e Ofélia eram as únicas pessoas entre seus conhecidos que ainda estavam alheias ao relacionamento.

E para a maioria das pessoas eles sequer precisaram contar. Era apenas óbvio na forma como se tratavam, nos toques discretos, na forma como se inclinavam um para o outro a todo momento. Já era parte de uma rotina que incluía passeios, jantares, e momentos roubados na casa da colina.

Seus amigos não poderiam estar mais felizes, mas se destacava a alegria de Charlotte. Não recordava-se de ver seu irmão tão feliz, com um sorriso tão fácil e um humor tão leve. Era visível a mudança de Darcy em seu trabalho e em suas relações, mesmo com Lizzie. Elisabeta despertava nele algo especial, que Charlotte não recordava-se de ver anteriormente.

O observava agora em um momento de paz com Lizzie e Elisa. Os três dividiam um sofá, e enquanto Lizzie estava adormecida com a cabeça no colo do pai, Elisabeta descansava no peito dele. Uma das mãos de Darcy acariciava os cabelos de Lizzie, e a outra brincava distraidamente com a mão da namorada.

\- Vocês estão o retrato de uma família feliz. – ela comentou, arrancando um sorriso de Elisabeta.

\- Somos uma família feliz. – Darcy disse simplesmente, beijando o topo da cabeça de Elisa.

\- Deveriam contar a ela. – Charlotte apontou para Lizzie. – Ela pode não entender completamente, mas percebeu que as coisas mudaram.

\- Elisa quer garantir que não tenha vontade de me deixar. – ele riu, arrancando um olhar sonolento dela.

\- Não quero confundir Lizzie. – Elisabeta deu de ombros. – Ela já passou por muita coisa em pouco tempo.

Os Williamson perderam a fala ao ver o olhar amoroso que Elisa direcionou à Lizzie. Era ainda surpreendente pra eles que a pequena tivesse a sorte de ter alguém como a mais velha das Benedito em sua vida. Não pensaram que seria possível que ela pudesse tão rápido escolher outra figura materna.

\- Lizzie ficará eufórica. – Charlotte assegurou. – Não há, com exceção de Darcy, outra pessoa que minha sobrinha goste tanto. E é bastante dolorido constatar este fato. – a mais jovem sorriu.

\- Ela é uma criança muito especial. Não sei o que de tão certo na vida eu fiz para merecê-la.

Darcy acariciou os cabelos dela, beijando sua testa em seguida. Elisabeta fechou os olhos, voltando a aproveitar a paz do momento.

\- Quero dizer que vocês devem aproveitar o máximo de tempo possível. Nunca haverá mais certeza do que agora, e já aprendemos que o tempo nem sempre está ao nosso favor.

Elisabeta sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo com as palavras de Charlotte. Aninhou-se um pouco mais em Darcy, que apertou sua mão com força. Não tocaram mais no assunto, mas Elisa não pode evitar a sensação de apreensão que a acompanhou durante o restante do dia.

##

Mais tarde, Darcy a levou para casa em seu carro. Parou um pouco afastado da casa dos Benedito, puxando Elisabeta para um beijo demorado e apaixonado. Era cada vez mais difícil para eles que precisassem se separar ao final do dia, mas Elisabeta já fazia algum malabarismo para explicar para sua mãe as noites fora de casa.

Havia um máximo de desculpas que poderia dar para explicar a necessidade de permanecer na casa dos Bittencourt após os jantares, e Jane nem sempre podia ser sua cúmplice, principalmente agora que Julieta estava fora da cidade.

Mas sentia falta de dormir com o corpo de Darcy colado ao seu, acordar no meio da noite com beijos roubados e da liberdade de estar com ele. Seus dias longe dos Williamson pareciam vazios e tinham pouca graça, e suas noites longe de Darcy eram solitárias e frias.

\- Eu queria ficar com você. – ela sussurrou entre o beijo, e Darcy a apertou contra seu corpo.

\- Se você falar de novo, eu dou partida neste carro e vamos para casa.

\- Você sabe que não podemos. – ela mordeu o lábio dele.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, sério, fazendo com que Elisabeta engolisse em seco. Sabia o que ele estava pensando, mas tinha medo de que não desse certo, de que não fosse o caminho correto. Tinha medo de entrar de vez na vida dele e Lizzie. Medo de uma felicidade que nunca pensou ser possível, e que temia não ser duradoura.

Darcy soltou o ar, desviando o olhar. Já conversara com Elisabeta a respeito em algumas oportunidades. Já fazia mais de um mês desde o pedido de namoro, e ele ainda via dúvidas no olhar dela. Toda vez em que o assunto casamento surgia, ou em que ele tentava convencê-la a contar à Lizzie, aquela sombra aparecia, e o magoava a cada dia.

Não tinha dúvidas a respeito de Elisabeta. Era o amor de sua vida, a mulher que ele precisava para ser feliz e se sentir completo. E sabia que ela o amava também, estava nos gestos dela, no olhar carinhoso, em cada beijo. Mas havia parte dela que não se entregava, que resistia, e era uma parte que machucava seus sentimentos.

\- Darcy... – ela o chamou, e os olhos dele se viraram para ela novamente.

\- Boa noite, Elisa. – Darcy se aproximou com calma, beijando a testa dela. – Durma bem.

Elisabeta pensou em dizer mais alguma coisa, em puxá-lo para um beijo que falasse mais do que suas palavras, mas não o fez. Acariciou o rosto dele e forçou um sorriso, mas saiu do automóvel com o coração pesado, com a sensação do não dito. E então a apreensão da tarde tomou conta de seu coração novamente.

Um vento gelado a atingiu, e o barulho do motor se fez distante. Entrou em casa em silêncio, fingiu um sorriso ao cumprimentar os pais, e entrou em seu quarto. Jane já estava adormecida, mas Elisabeta demorou muito tempo para encontrar o caminho de seus sonhos, que logo se transformaram em perturbadores pesadelos.

##

E sem saber como agir, Darcy optou por respeitar o espaço de Elisabeta. Nos dois dias que se seguiram, permaneceu a espera dela. Não queria pressioná-la, não queria insistir ainda mais para uma definição. Apenas queria estar com Elisabeta, planejar sua vida com ela, mesmo que isso exigisse tempo e paciência.

Mas Elisabeta não era o único assunto que o preocupava. Recebera uma carta de São Paulo naquela manhã, e o conteúdo o deixara perturbado. Há alguns anos não tinha notícias de sua tia Margareth, e agora ela não só reaparecera, como estava a caminho do Vale do Café.

E sua tia não poderia ter outro assunto para tratar além de Briana. Margareth nunca perdoara Darcy por não cumprir as promessas de casamento feitas por seus pais ainda na infância, e agora que ele era um viúvo e um tempo aceitável havia passado, tinha certeza que a cobrança retornaria.

Era evidente que não possuía qualquer interesse em uma relação com Briana. Não negava que na adolescência havia trocado alguns beijos com a prima, mas não a via há muitos anos, talvez desde o seu casamento com Mary. E é claro que não sabia como abordar Elisabeta em relação ao assunto.

Não havia como explicar para Elisabeta a obsessão de Margareth com a assunto. A tia chegara a romper relações com seus pais quando estes ignoraram o acordo de berço e optaram por unir forças com a família de Mary. E Darcy dera graças à Deus, uma vez que Mary era uma moça muito mais agradável e honesta do que sua prima.

Mas não poderia ignorar a presença da tia, e sua cordialidade impedia que se recusasse a hospedá-la na fazenda, ainda que Charlotte insistisse no contrário. Pretendia conversar com Elisabeta antes da chegada da tia, mas tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Em um momento estava prestes a sair de casa, e no momento seguinte Margareth e Briana entravam na casa de Julieta como se estivessem em sua própria casa.

\- Darcy, meu querido. – a tia disse com falsidade. – Como vai? Sinto muito pela morte de sua esposa. Uma perda terrível, de fato.

Darcy foi pego de surpresa pela entrada das duas, e ficara óbvio para ele que a carta fora enviada minutos antes do início da viagem, e ainda mais provável era que não tivesse da bolsa da tia até aquela manhã.

\- Tia Margareth. – tentou dizer calmamente. – Seja bem vinda. Briana. – ele cumprimentou as duas.

\- Como vai, primo? – Briana abriu um sorriso felino. – Senti a sua falta.

Darcy nada respondeu, e foi salvo de maior constrangimento pela entrada de Charlotte no recinto. Sua irmã fez um trabalho melhor que o seu em disfarçar seus reais sentimentos, e logo Darcy foi arrastado para um chá da tarde com duas das mulheres que mais desprezava no planeta.

Lizzie juntou-se a eles minutos depois, e Darcy sentiu ânsia ao ver o tratamento que Briana e Margareth dedicaram à Lizzie. Nada o irritava mais do que ver sua filha tratada como alguém que não era bem vinda em uma situação, e era exatamente a forma como as duas agiam. Ouviu sua tia despejar comentários à respeito do absurdo de se ter uma criança à mesa, e comentar cada pequeno detalhe de Lizzie.

Elizabeth era uma criança que tendia a timidez em momentos assim, e não o surpreendeu que ela permanecesse calada e quase alheia aos comentários das duas desconhecidas. A todo momento Darcy tentava interromper as críticas, que eram direcionadas à casa, à Charlotte, à Lizzie e à ele, sem distinção.

Mas como nada era tão ruim que não pudesse piorar, tão logo a refeição terminou e os cinco migraram para a sala de estar, a batida da porta foi ouvida. E o sorriso aberto de Elisabeta apontou do outro lado, se transformando em um sorriso confuso ao ver que os Williamson recebiam visitas.

Lizzie a abraçou aliviada, sem dizer uma palavra, e Darcy caminhou até ela, sem saber o que dizer ou como antecipar a situação.

\- Não vai apresentar sua visita, meu caro Darcy? – Margareth sibilou. – Você é funcionária de Darcy, minha querida?

Elisabeta encarou Darcy, confusa, e logo encontrou o olhar aflito de Charlotte. A senhora à sua frente observava cada detalhe de suas roupas, com um olhar de desdém, enquanto a jovem à seu lado mantinha um sorriso exagerado.

\- Elisabeta, esta é Margareth, minha tia, e sua filha Briana. – Darcy apressou-se. – Esta é Elisabeta, ela é...

Ele paralisou por um segundo, imperceptível para qualquer pessoa além de Elisabeta.

\- Uma amiga da família. – ele a apresentou, encarando Lizzie, e o coração de Elisa apertou-se.

\- Um prazer conhece-la, minha querida. Chegou em boa hora. Estávamos prestes a começar a falar sobre os detalhes do casamento.

\- Casamento? – Elisabeta surpreendeu-se, ainda confusa diante da situação à sua frente.

\- É claro. – a mulher sorriu. – Meu caro Darcy não escapará uma segunda vez de cumprir sua promessa. E tenho certeza que está ansioso para casar-se com Briana, não é, querido?

Os olhos de Elisabeta buscaram os dele, mas Darcy desviou o seu olhar, constrangido. Não havia como explicar para Elisabeta o que estava acontecendo sem expor o relacionamento deles. E embora não se importasse que a prima ou a tia soubessem, Lizzie o encarava assustada.

Lágrimas queimaram nos olhos de Elisabeta, mas ao sentir Lizzie se aproximar dela, buscando proteção, segurou suas emoções. Briana tinha um sorriso triunfante no rosto, e Margareth observava suas reações como uma cobra. E foi o olhar da mais velha que fez com que Elisabeta respirasse fundo e buscasse seu melhor sorriso.

\- Bom, eu não gostaria de atrapalhar a conversa. – manteve o sorriso. – Senhor Williamson, peço permissão para levar Lizzie para um passeio no jardim.

Darcy finalmente encarou seus olhos, envergonhado. O sorriso de Elisabeta não disfarçava sua mágoa e confusão, ao menos não para ele, que aprendera a ler tão bem todas as suas expressões. Não queria nada mais do que puxá-la para o escritório e explicar toda a história, mas os olhar observador da tia não parecia deixar escapar a interação dos dois, e Darcy foi tomado por um forte instinto de proteger Elisabeta e a relação dos dois.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e esperou que seu olhar fosse o suficiente para dizer que conversariam depois, que ele possuía uma explicação. Mas seu coração afundou em seu peito ao ver Elisabeta virar as costas e caminhar de mãos dadas com Lizzie, porque a última coisa que ele pôde ver no olhar dela foi uma barreira sendo erguida.


	15. Chapter 15

Elisabeta esperava distrair-se ao passear com Lizzie pelos jardins, mas a menina estava estranhamente quieta, exceto pelas poucas perguntas que ela não sabia responder. Lizzie perguntara se Darcy se casaria de novo, e Elisabeta não soube responder. Queria saber se aquela moça seria sua nova mãe, e Elisa não tinha qualquer ideia sobre isso. E ao ouvir as respostas insatisfatórias, Lizzie se calou.

O silêncio inesperado fez com que sua cabeça ficasse lotada de pensamentos e seu coração fosse tomado por sentimentos, nem todos positivos. Tinha convicção que haveria uma explicação. Darcy não parecia confortável com o que a tia falava, mas isso não exatamente significava que era uma mentira.

Queria não pular para conclusões, especialmente em um dia que se convencera a deixar um pouco seus medos de lado e conversar com Darcy sobre um futuro que parecia cada vez mais invadir o seu presente. Mas, fosse qual fosse a explicação de Darcy, o aviso parecia estar claro, e talvez não fosse a hora de tomar decisões tão definitivas.

Sem perceber, seus passos e os de Lizzie seguiram em direção à casa, mesmo que houvesse passado pouco tempo desde sua partida. As duas pareciam perdidas em pensamentos e dúvidas, e não haveria pessoa no mundo incapaz de notar a semelhança de suas expressões.

E Briana as observou lado a lado. Era uma mulher esperta, ainda mais do que sua mãe, e a obviedade da ligação de Darcy e Elisabeta ameaçava seus planos. A fortuna de sua família estava se acabando, e garantir um bom casamento era uma prioridade. E nutria sentimentos por Darcy desde a adolescência. Já o vira casar-se uma vez com outra mulher, e não veria a cena novamente.

Elisabeta não notou a presença de Briana até chegar ao alpendre, quando seu olhar cruzou com o dela. Briana possuía um sorriso doce, mas toda a intuição de Elisabeta dizia para tomar cuidado. Lizzie insistivamente buscou sua mão, e isso não fugiu ao olhar da prima de Darcy.

\- Um lindo dia para um passeio, não é mesmo? – a moça abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

\- Bastante agradável. – Elisabeta respondeu, um pouco seca demais.

\- Mamãe e Darcy estão tratando detalhes do casamento. – espiou Lizzie, que fez uma careta. – Não gosto de assuntos burocráticos, pedi para que me chamassem apenas quando formos debater sobre a festa.

Elisabeta balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sem nada a acrescentar.

\- Eu e Darcy somos apaixonados desde adolescentes. – Briana fingiu um sorriso sonhador. – Mal posso acreditar que depois de tudo teremos novamente a chance de viver essa história.

\- Meus parabéns. – Elisa respondeu, com a voz falhando.

Nada parecia no lugar. Acordara em um dia normal, decidida a conversar com Darcy e passar uma tarde agradável com ele e Lizzie. Mas desde que entrara na casa de Julieta fora recepcionada por informações que contradiziam tudo o que vivera com Darcy nos últimos tempos.

\- Tia Charlotte! – Lizzie disse, aliviada, ao avistar a tia abrir a porta.

\- Finalmente as encontrei. – Charlotte sorriu para Lizzie, e depois para Elisa. – Prima, acredito que minha tia a aguarde na sala.

Briana deu uma piscada cúmplice para Elisabeta, e entrou na casa com um sorriso triunfante.

\- Tia Charlotte, meu pai vai se casar? – Lizzie perguntou, tão logo a moça saiu do alcance de sua visão.

\- O que? – Charlotte fingiu surpresa. – Casar? O seu pai? É claro que um dia ele vai se casar novamente, Lizzie.

\- E então ela vai ser minha mãe? – encarou a porta, confusa.

\- Briana? – Charlotte abriu um largo sorriso. – Eu não acredito que esse seja o caso, Lizzie.

Mas Charlotte falhou em observar a tensão que Elisabeta sentia com todos os acontecimentos. A verdade é que Briana estava prestes a acertar os detalhes de seu casamento, e segundo suas mais novas informações, Darcy gostava dela. Pelo menos gostava em algum momento de sua vida, e não era difícil que seus sentimentos reacendessem.

\- Bom, eu vou para casa. – disse, de súbito.

\- Já? Fique mais um pouco, Darcy gostaria de falar com você.

\- Acredito que não seja o momento mais oportuno. – Elisabeta sorriu, triste. – Não quero interromper os assuntos familiares.

Elisabeta depositou um beijo na cabeça de Lizzie, e partiu antes que Charlotte pudesse convencê-la a ficar. Precisava pensar, e só havia uma coisa capaz de distraí-la o suficiente. Logo ganhou a tarde nas costas de seu grande companheiro, esperando que o vento levasse suas incertezas e preocupações.

##

Darcy a esperava no estábulo de Tornado. A lua já estava no céu e a noite do Vale do Café era fria. Ele já aguardava ali há algumas horas, e suas mãos estavam geladas. Ele procurou o olhar dela, assim que a pequena porteira se abriu.

\- Darcy? – ela surpreendeu-se.

\- Oi. – respondeu calmo e sério.

\- O que faz aqui?

Ele esperou que ela preparasse Tornado, alimentasse o animal, mantendo o silêncio, pensando em suas palavras, pensando em como falar com Elisabeta.

\- E então? – ela virou-se para ele, alguns minutos depois.

\- Eu precisava falar com você. – Darcy desviou o olhar.

\- Sobre o seu casamento? – Elisabeta cruzou os braços, a irritação tomando conta de si.

\- Não tem casamento nenhum, Elisabeta. – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

\- Não foi o que sua tia disse, ou o que sua prima confirmou logo depois. – ela deu de ombros, fingindo uma indiferença que não sentia.

\- Me admira você acreditar em qualquer coisa que elas disseram.

\- E por que não acreditaria? Sua prima citou que você era apaixonado por ela quando jovem.

\- O que? – ele levantou-se nos blocos de feno onde sentava. – Isso é um absurdo, Elisa.

\- Um absurdo por que? Eu não tenho a ilusão de que sou a primeira mulher por quem você sente afeto. – ela cruzou os braços.

\- Afeto? Você chama tudo o que vivemos de afeto? – Darcy apontou para os dois.

\- E como você gostaria que eu chamasse? – ela limpou rapidamente uma lágrima.

\- Amor, Elisabeta. – ele se aproximou, segurando-a levemente pelos ombros, seus olhos buscando os dela. – Tudo o que eu sinto por você é amor. E você sabe que tentei lutar contra isso, assim como você tentou. Em vão, completamente em vão.

\- Darcy... – Elisa levou uma das mãos ao rosto desesperado dele.

\- Eu preciso que você me permita dizer, Elisabeta. Eu preciso dizer o quanto eu te admiro e te amo. Ardentemente.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas queimarem no fundo de seus olhos ao notar a verdade que vinha do olhar dele, do toque de Darcy em sua pele, do tom de urgência que ele tinha.

\- E não há nada que eu gostaria menos de ter feito hoje do que ter uma conversa com minha filha a respeito de um casamento que não vai existir. Gostaria de não ter visto nos olhos de Lizzie a aflição de receber a informação que sim, algum dia eu me casarei. Tudo porque eu não podia afirmar para ela algo que nem eu mesmo sei.

Darcy passou as mãos pelo rosto de Elisabeta, limpando algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Querendo tirar com suas palavras a dúvida que insistia no olhar dela, o receio que habitava sua face.

\- Eu já disse a você tantas e tantas vezes o que sinto. Já tentei de todas as formas, com todos os gestos e todas as palavras, mostrar a você a certeza que tenho quanto a nós. E sinto muito que você tenha presenciado tal absurdo em minha casa, Elisabeta.

Elisa balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Sentia uma tensão tão grande de si, o medo que sentira ao perde-lo a atingindo tão profundamente que fez com que um soluço brotasse dela, e as lágrimas viessem mais fortes, em uma emoção que ela era incapaz de segurar.

\- Eu o amo, Darcy. O amo profundamente, ardentemente, como nunca amei ninguém, e nunca pensei em amar. Eu sinto muito se o magoei com minhas dúvidas, com tantas incertezas. Não foi por falta de amor, nunca por falta de amor, foi por nunca ter amado antes.

Darcy queria beijá-la, puxá-la para si e encerrar a tortura dos últimos dias, apagar de seus pensamentos todos os pensamentos a respeito de uma separação definitiva, mas o olhar dela agora também era aflito.

\- Eu nunca pensei que a vida me apresentaria com tal amor. Eu nunca sonhei com uma família, e agora eu tenho uma. Tenho uma filha que nunca pensei que teria, que é tão surpreendentemente igual a mim, mesmo sem qualquer laço de sangue. E tenho você, Darcy Williamson, que é um homem que me fez conhecer tantas sensações.

\- Case-se comigo. – ele disse, abruptamente. – Charlotte tem razão, e não haverá em nossa vida momento de maior certeza do que agora.

\- Darcy, Lizzie... – ela começou, sendo interrompida.

\- Lizzie perguntou, meu amor. Quis saber porque, se eu pretendia me casar com alguém, esse alguém não poderia ser você.

Nos olhos dele Elisabeta sentiu novamente o choque dos primeiros encontros, a sensação tão poderosa que parecia bagunçar seu mundo, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava tudo no lugar. A sensação de que seu mundo passava a fazer sentido, que não havia no mundo outro lugar em que devesse estar.

\- Sim. – a palavra saiu dela, antes que pudesse pensar.

\- Sim? – Darcy perguntou, confuso.

\- Sim, Darcy. Que a razão vá as favas. Eu o quero na minha vida pelo resto dos meus dias, e dos seus.

Darcy a beijou com paixão, as lágrimas dela se misturando com as que escapavam dos olhos dele, o gosto salgado se mesclando com o doce do amor, com o doce deles. Ele não possuía um anel para oferecer, sequer pensava em fazer um pedido de casamento, mas sabia que não era importante, que nunca seria importante para ela.

Elisabeta o puxou para ela com desespero, sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões, enquanto a noite parecia um pouco menos fria, a lua parecia brilhar ainda mais. Darcy a acalmou em seu abraço, colocando seus sentimentos em ordem, sua vida no lugar.

\- Eu ainda preciso me livrar de tia Margareth e Briana. – ele partiu o beijo, inseguro.

\- Mande-as embora. – Elisabeta respondeu simplesmente. – Não vejo porque pessoas tão desagradáveis deveriam ficar em sua casa.

\- Não posso expulsá-las, Elisabeta. – ele riu. – Embora devesse.

\- Não gosto da ideia de sua prima sob o mesmo teto que você. – a expressão dela fechou um pouco.

\- Ah, não? – Darcy sorriu abertamente. – Você acha que ela invadiria o meu quarto?

\- Não seria a primeira vez que uma pessoa mal intencionada invade o aposento de outra naquela casa. – um brilho divertido passou pelo olhar dela.

\- Eu jamais sou mal intencionado. – Darcy roubou mais um beijo dela. – E não se preocupe. Eu tranco a porta.

\- Talvez eu me sinta mais segura se estiver lá. – Elisabeta passou as mãos pelos braços de Darcy, provocando-o.

\- Você é um furacão, Elisabeta. – ele riu.

E a puxou para outro beijo tão profundo e cheio de promessas, que não restou a eles outro caminho além de agir como adolescentes. Darcy aguardou enquanto Elisabeta entrou em casa e despediu-se dos pais, dizendo que iria dormir, apenas para pular a janela minutos depois.

Logo tudo aquilo terminaria, logo estariam juntos para não haver mais nenhum tipo de separação. Pelo menos era o que esperavam.


	16. Chapter 16

Não demorou mais do que alguns dias para que Darcy convencesse a tia de que não haveria qualquer casamento. Por mais decidida que Lady Margareth fosse, não havia forma de Darcy ceder nessa questão. E a contragosto, sua tia e sua prima, Briana, voltaram para a Inglaterra, prometendo nunca mais voltar.

E agora Darcy e Elisabeta estavam sentados em frente à Lizzie, que os olhava com seus olhos claros e curiosos. Lizzie tinha uma expressão tranquila, ao contrário dos dois, que sentiam que estavam prestes a desmaiar de tanta ansiedade.

\- Lizzie, eu e Elisabeta temos que conversar com você. – Darcy soltou o ar, que nem sabia que estava prendendo.

\- Você sabe que somos grandes amigas, não é? – Elisabeta perguntou.

\- Você é minha melhor amiga, Elisa. – Lizzie sorriu.

\- E você gostaria de ter Elisa conosco, em todos os momentos? – Darcy perguntou, com um sorriso.

\- Ela pode, papai? – a menina levantou-se, apreensiva.

\- Lizzie... – Darcy segurou a mão de Elisabeta. – Eu e Elisabeta vamos nos casar.

Os dois encaram os olhos arregalados da menina, em uma fração de segundos que pareceu durar uma eternidade. Lizzie encarou Elisabeta, e então Darcy, até voltar seus olhos para Elisa novamente.

\- E você vai morar comigo e com o papai? – perguntou, desconfiada.

\- Se você quiser... – Elisa sorriu, dando de ombros. –

\- É claro que eu quero! – Lizzie gritou, empolgada. – E então vamos poder brincar de casinha, e de esconder, e de bonecas, todos os dias.

\- Vamos, e vamos construir castelos, correr pelo jardim e criar uma porção de cavalos. – Elisa sorriu, abrindo os braços para receber Lizzie, que pulou alegre em seu abraço.

\- Vocês duas pretendem me enlouquecer? – Darcy perguntou, sorrindo, roubando um beijo rápido de Elisabeta.

E suas meninas não pretendiam enlouquece-lo, mas foi o que quase aconteceu quando os planos para o casamento se iniciaram, e sua vida se transformou em discussões sobre laços de fita e flores. Nas horas vagas, Elisa e Lizzie invadiam seu escritório e seu espaço, transformando tudo em momentos alegres.

Fizeram questão de que Lizzie escolhesse tudo a respeito de seu novo quarto, na casa ao pé da colina, e Darcy não se surpreendeu quando os elementos envolveram cavalos cor de rosa e animais das mais diversas espécies.

Ainda assim, com toda a confusão que a dupla trazia, o dia em que disse sim para Elisabeta e a aceitou como sua foi o mais feliz de sua vida. E ele apenas se coroou quando, no meio da noite, Elisabeta sussurrou em seu ouvido que o amor deles estava prestes a se transformar em algo ainda maior.

O dia em que Daniel Benedito Williamson veio ao mundo foi a coroação de uma felicidade que não parecia possível, não tão perto da morte de Mary. E embora Darcy estivesse orgulhoso de Lizzie como irmã mais velha, foi quando deu-se conta de que Elisabeta já se transformara em mãe há muito tempo, no momento em que pousara seu olhar em Lizzie.

Não demorou para que Lizzie começasse a tratar Elisa como sua mãe, e Darcy ainda vislumbrava a emoção de sua esposa toda vez que ouvia a voz da pequena pronunciando aquela palavra tão doce. E depois viu a mesma emoção quando o pequeno Daniel passou a chama-la de mãe.

Elisabeta ainda veria Isabella crescer em seu ventre e coroar a família, alguns anos depois. E para qualquer um que visse de fora, não havia como suspeitar de que Lizzie não fosse filha de sangue de Elisabeta, uma vez que, a medida que crescia, ficava cada vez mais parecida com sua mãe de coração, para o desespero de Darcy.

Não havia dúvidas de que encontrara seu lugar no mundo, como guia de três crianças que aprenderiam o valor das pessoas, do trabalho, e dariam ao mundo apenas boa energia e amor, ao lado de Darcy, o homem de sua vida.

Foi no dia do casamento de Lizzie, quase vinte anos depois, que Elisabeta sonhou com Mary pela última vez. Não havia nenhuma outra frase no sonho, além da expressão tranquila de Mary.

"Obrigada"foi sua única palavra, e Elisabeta acordou com um sorriso no rosto, nos braços de Darcy.

## Destiny ##


End file.
